Chuck vs The Gentleman's Club
by BillAtWork
Summary: After Chuck flashes on the owner of a chain of Gentleman’s Clubs with suspected ties to cocaine trafficking, team Chuck goes undercover to bust him. This follows Chuck vs Fulcrum’s Revenge. Please note the content warning on each chapter.
1. What Did You Say?

_Just a friendly warning. There is a fair amount of adult language and situations in this chapter. If you are squeamish reading about what goes on inside a Gentleman's Club, this might not be your story. I promise that I won't write anything that I wouldn't want my fifteen year old daughter (she's actually twenty four, but she was fifteen once) to read. A special thanks to Canadian Chucky and Norcali for their beta and suggestions. If you are offended, please blame them (just kidding). Oh, I still don't own Chuck._

_What Did You Say?_

- - - -

Chuck and Sarah arrived at Casey's a few minutes before the briefing was set to begin. Carina and Casey were already waiting in front of the monitor waiting for Washington to come live.

"Come on Bartowski", Casey growled. "We've been back from Vegas for one day and you've flashed already?"

"I assume you meant me", smiled Chuck. "Since we're both Bartowskis now."

"Wow", exclaimed Carina. "What does a flash look like? I'm dieing to see one. Does it hurt?"

"If you want to see him flash", Sarah smiled. "Take him to Guido's. Every freaking time we go there, he flashes. I'm done with the place myself."

Just then Beckman came online.

"Good afternoon", she began. "Mr. Bartowski. The man you flashed on at lunch today is Frank Goode."

"He owns a chain of Gentleman's Clubs across California", Beckman continued as a man's picture split the screen. "He is also heavily suspected to be connected to organized crime. Most specifically, prostitution and cocaine trafficking."

"Yes ma'am", said Carina. "I've heard of him. A major cocaine player. We've never been able to lay on glove on him."

"His headquarters club is in Los Angeles very close to the port area" Beckman continued. "We feel that Goode is using it as a gateway. Somehow he is smuggling the cocaine in through the port and using his club as a distribution point. We would like your team to find out how he is doing this."

"Yes ma'am", replied Casey.

"Mr. Bartowski", Beckman continued. "Since you two are married now, Sarah has requested that we get your ok any time that we ask her to go undercover."

"Thank you ma'am", replied Chuck.

"We would like Carina and Sarah to go undercover as dancers in the club", Beckman smiled. "We would want Casey and you to pose as regular patrons. Would you have a problem with that?"

"And all she would have to do is dance", Chuck asked. "No prostitution stuff, right ma'am?"

"Of course", replied Beckman.

"I guess that would be ok, ma'am", Chuck replied. He looked over at Sarah. She was looking at him with a questioning expression.

"Excellent", Beckman continued. "Well you have your orders. Dismissed."

As soon as the screen turned blank, Sarah turned to Chuck with her mouth hanging open.

"Chuck", she smiled in shock. "I can't believe that you just agreed to that."

"What", Chuck replied. "It's just dancing. You're a great dancer. I love watching you dance. What's the big deal?"

"You do understand that she'll be topless", Casey smiled. "Right, genius?"

"Right", scoffed Chuck. "Good one."

Chuck looked at Casey and Carina. They were laughing so hard that they had to support each other to keep from falling.

"Come on guys", Chuck said replied. "This is a Gentleman's Club, not a Strip Club."

Chuck then turned to Sarah. "Hey babe", he smiled. "Maybe you could wear your new bikini."

"Yeah", said Carina, struggling to get the words out between laughing. "But only half of it."

This sent Casey and Carina into another laughing fit.

"Chuck", Sarah said softly. "Haven't you ever been in one of those Gentleman's Clubs before? The women dance topless."

"What", exclaimed Chuck as the color left his face? "Oh hell no. Call Beckman back right now and tell her to forget it."

"We can't", laughed Casey wiping the tears from his eyes. "She's already issued the order. What the hell were you thinking anyway?"

"Oh hell no", stammered Chuck. "Sarah, please tell me that you are not going to do this?"

"Chuck", Sarah said softly. "We don't have much choice. We told Beckman that you would have to agree every time I went undercover. You told her that you agreed. What can I do?"

"Oh hell no", Chuck whined.

"Chuck", Carina said softly. "Come on. This is what we do. This is how female agents work. It's just not that big of deal."

"No big deal", Chuck exclaimed. "You're willing to take your clothes off in front of a bunch of horny drunk men? And that's no big deal?"

"Chuck", Carina replied softly. "I just spend ten years in the DEA. I can take you for a ten minute drive from here and show you a bunch of fifteen year old girls trying to sell themselves to make enough money to buy their next hit of crack. These jerks get these girls hooked and then exploit them, in the most evil ways. And we have a decent chance to bust these bastards. If the worst thing that I have to do is show some men my chest, I'm very happy."

"But how can you", Chuck asked?

"Chuck, look at me", smiled Carina as she pulled her shirt and bra up to her neck. "It's really pretty easy."

"And you're ok with this", Chuck asked Casey incredulously?

Come on Chuck", smiled Casey. "It's her job. You have to be able to separate Sarah the agent from Sarah your wife. Of course, this is not my ideal assignment. But it needs to be done. That's our duty."

"And you're ok", Chuck asked Sarah? "You're ok with me standing here looking at Carina's chest?"

"Chuck", Sarah said softly. "Let me ask you something. When you just saw Carina's chest, how did it make you feel?"

Chuck simply looked at Sarah. "I don't know what you want me to say", he replied.

"I'm not trying to trap you here", Sarah smiled. "I'm trying to make a point. Forget I'm your wife for a second. Are you hugely turned on right now? Do you want to take Carina in the bedroom and ravage her or something like that?"

"No", replied Chuck. "If anything, I'm sort of embarrassed."

"And how about Carina", Sarah asked? "Do you think she was coming on to you?"

"Well", smiled Chuck. "One can never tell with Carina. But no, probably not."

"And Carina's your friend", Sarah continued. "Do you feel any differently about her now that you've seen her boobs?"

"Not really", replied Chuck.

"See", smiled Sarah. "It wasn't a sexual experience at all. Was it?"

"No", replied Chuck. "I guess not."

"Now if Carina was alone with you", Sarah said softly. "And was showing you her chest to seduce you; that would be totally different. Wouldn't it?

"Yes", replied Chuck. "I guess. But Sarah how about you? You mean you could do that?"

"Sure", smiled Sarah as she reached for the hem of her shirt. She had her shirt about half way up when Chuck stopped her.

"Please don't prove it here", Chuck cried quickly as he grabbed Sarah's hand. "I believe you. But how could you do it?"

"I've been trained", Sarah replied. "Just like I can sneak up on someone. Just like I can throw a knife. Just like I can do a lot of things."

"But I haven't been trained", Chuck sighed. "This is totally different to me. I just can't stand the thought of a bunch of horny drunk men lusting after my wife. Call me old fashioned but the only person that I want staring at Sarah's chest is me."

"I know", laughed Sarah as she embraced Chuck. "And that's a big reason why I love you."

"I've got news for you Bartowski", Casey laughed. There are horny men lusting after Sarah every day that she walks down the street. Fully clothed. That's just the price of being with a beautiful woman."

"I know", sighed Chuck. "And I am usually proud of that. This is just different."

"I have an idea", laughed Carina. "Since Chuck has never been to one of these clubs before, let's all go to one tonight. Not the one that we're targeting, of course. I mean, if Chuck's cover is going to be a regular at the club, he better have at least seen the inside of one."

"That's a good idea", Casey nodded. "I mean, he'd better know how to order a lap dance."

"Lap dance", sighed Chuck. "Oh hell no."

- - - -

Back in the apartment, Sarah was trying to console Chuck.

"Come on babe", Sarah sighed as she laid her head on Chuck's shoulder. "Cheer up. I promise. It won't be that bad."

"Not that bad", Chuck asked incredulously. "How can you say that? A roomful of horny men are going to be whistling and cheering as my wife takes off her top. What's good about that?"

"I'm not saying its good", Sarah smiled. "But you have to understand the difference. Right now if I took my top off for you, it would turn you on. Right?"

"Of course", replied Chuck.

"And it would turn me on", smiled Sarah. "It would turn me on that it turned you on. And I would predict that we would make love in short order. Right?"

Chuck nodded his head.

"At the club that won't happen", Sarah continued. "Do you understand the difference?"

Chuck shook his head no.

"The men might get turned on at the club", Sarah smiled. "But I won't be. I'll be secretly laughing at them. It won't lead to any love making. It won't be sexual at all. Understand the difference now?"

"Sure", smiled Chuck. "Here love making, there no love making."

"I think you got it", smiled Sarah. "Look Chuck. This is important to me. This is what I do. It's even more important to Carina because it's where she's lived for the past ten years. We have a chance to bust some very, very bad people. But it's also important to me that you be ok. Nothing is more important to me than that. This really has nothing to do with us or our relationship. Nothing that happens at that club can change how I feel about you. You're going to be the love of my life whither I do this or not. Do you believe that?"

"Yes", smiled Chuck. "I do."

"And I'm confident that nothing that happens as a result of me taking some clothes off will change the way you feel about me. Am I right?"

"Of course", smiled Chuck.

"So", smiled Sarah. "Will you at least go with us tonight with an open mind? Who knows, maybe you'll have a good time."

"You know I have a bad feeling about this", grumbled Chuck. "But ok, I'll try and keep an open mind."

"Great", Sarah smiled as she threw her arms around Chuck's neck. "Thank you babe."

"You're welcome", Chuck smiled as he kissed her. "Now, do you think we could test that taking off your shirt leading to love making theory?"

"Absolutely", whispered Sarah with a coy smile.

- - - -

Chuck was very surprised when they entered the club. He was expecting a dirty, dimly lit room with a bunch of men wearing overcoats. Instead he discovered a clean, well lit room. Many of the men were wearing jackets and ties. Except for the underdressed ladies walking around in every direction, the place could well have been mistaken for a sports bar. Casey, who was obviously comfortable with the surroundings, found them a table for four just off the main stage. Chuck was just getting over a mild argument with Sarah earlier about her style of dress, which he considered to slutty. He looked over to her to confirm that she wasn't still upset. Her returning smile assured him that everything was ok. The waitress arrived to take their order.

"Do you have Chivas Regal scotch", Casey asked the waitress.

"Yes sir", the waitress replied.

"I'll have that neat", Casey ordered.

"I'll just have a light beer", said Carina. "Whatever you have on tap."

"That would be Bud Lite", the waitress replied.

"Fine", smiled Carina.

"I think I'll have the same", said Sarah.

"What the hell", said Chuck. "I'll take the scotch. Make mine a double."

"Chuck", whispered Sarah in a concerned voice as their drinks arrived. "Are you sure? You're not used to drinking Scotch."

"I'm sure there's a lot of things going to happen tonight that I'm not used to", Chuck replied as he downed his drink. "Right Casey?"

"Right", smiled Casey as he held out his glass for Chuck to clink. "It looks like you need another drink."

"Chuck", whispered Sarah after Chuck downed two more drinks in quick succession. "Will you please slow down? You're going to get sick."

"Lighten up, Sarah", Chuck laughed loudly. "I'm drinking Scotch. You're not wearing a bra. It's party time."

After a few minutes Casey explained how the club worked.

"You see those ladies walking around", Casey instructed. "One by one they rotate up on the main stage for a song or two. Otherwise they walk around giving lap dances."

"What the hell is a lap dance", Chuck laughed.

"Wait right here", Casey smiled. "Let's see if we can hit you with some knowledge."

Casey walked up to one of the ladies and whispered in her ear. Chuck could see Casey hand the lady a bill and point to Chuck. After a moment she came over to the table.

"Hi", the dancer said softly. "My name's Summer. The big guy said you never have had a lap dance."

"Hi Summer", Chuck replied with a goofy smile. "Nope I sure haven't. You're very pretty. My name is Chuck by the way."

"Hi Chuck", smiled Summer as she straddled Chuck on his chair and began to unbutton her top. "Let's see if we can fix that."

The rest of the night was pretty much a blur to Chuck. All he could remember was Casey ordering him another drink every time his glass was empty and another dance every time his lap was empty. Chuck quickly lost count of how many of each. Even though Sarah was sitting next to him the entire night, Chuck didn't notice her building anger. Finally Carina, who was noticing Sarah's mood, spoke up.

"I think it's time that we got out of here", she said as she threw a dirty look at Casey.

Casey received the message loud and clear.

"Ok. I'll go get the car", he said as he virtually ran out of the club.

Chuck tried to put his arm around Sarah as they walked out of the club but she was much too quick for him. Instead Sarah grabbed Chuck's wrist and pulled him along.

"Sarah", Chuck whined. "You're kind of hurting my wrist."

- - - -

Even though Chuck had a lot to drink, he could tell that Sarah was pissed. Of course, it wasn't that hard. Casey could tell. Carina could tell. Passing traffic could tell that Sarah was pissed. She didn't say a word to Chuck on the drive home and sat on the other side of the seat as far away from him as she could get. As soon as they entered the apartment Chuck turned to Sarah.

"Babe, what's wrong", Chuck said softly.

"Really Chuck", hissed Sarah. "You're really asking me what's wrong. Well here's a list. First, you're drunk as a skunk. Second, there's the little matter of the four lap dances. Third, you looked to be enjoying them."

"Wait a minute", Chuck said back a little louder than he meant to. "This was totally your idea. I didn't want to go in the first place."

"It wasn't my idea for you to have four double Scotch's", Sarah responded.

"How else do you think I could have gotten through tonight", Chuck asked.

"It sure looked like you were doing fine to me", Sarah said loudly.

"What's that supposed to mean", Chuck asked harshly.

"Come on Chuck", hissed Sarah. "Four lap dances? I could see one or two but four?"

"I didn't ask for any of them", Chuck protested. "Casey kept sending girls over. What was I supposed to do?"

"Chuck", snapped Sarah. "Come on. I could see your face. At least when it wasn't stuck in some girl's chest. You were enjoying it. Tell me I'm wrong."

"What's the difference", Chuck yelled. "Isn't that what you wanted? For me to be fine with this. Isn't that what you're going to be doing? Explain it to me Sarah. I don't understand."

"Here's the difference dumb ass", Sarah snapped. "For me it's a job. I'm not going to enjoy it. You did. If I enjoyed it, then I would be cheating on you."

"Are you saying that I cheated on you", Chuck asked. "Because I thought you were sitting right there."

"In a way, yes", Sarah said. "In a way you cheated on me. You let another girl turn you on."

"Come on Sarah", sighed Chuck. "You know that I would never cheat on you. I'm trying to figure this out. You're going to have to help me. I can't see the difference between what I did tonight and what you're going to ask me to do on our assignment. And I'm not that drunk. I went to Stanford for goodness sake. I've been a lot drunker than this."

"The difference", snapped Sarah. "Is on our assigment you'll be working. As will I. If you get a lap dance, it will be as a cover. You won't enjoy it. You'd better not anyway."

"Come on Sarah", Chuck sighed. "I didn't enjoy it tonight. It was the most awkward time of my life. You think I was turned on? I was more turned on in the car going over there then I was in that club. Why do you think I enjoyed it? Because I had a smile on my face? I was trying to do what I'm going to be doing on our assignment? I was working on my cover. Isn't that why we went tonight? Aren't you going to be smiling when you're dancing?"

Sarah just stood staring for a long moment. Finally she spoke. "Chuck", sighed Sarah as tears filled her eyes. "Oh my God. I just did what I've been telling you all day not to do. I looked at your face and assumed you were having a good time."

Chuck nodded.

"Chuck", cried Sarah as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me."

Chuck held out his arms. Sarah quickly threw her face into Chuck's chest.

"Is this what it feels like", Sarah sobbed. "Is this what you're going to be feeling? It's awful. I've never understood it until just now. I can't make you feel like that Chuck. I can't. I won't do it. I'll call Beckman tomorrow and cancel. I can't put you through that.'

"Forget me for a minute", Chuck said softly. "Forget Beckman and your sense of duty. Do you think you can honestly do that? Talk to me. You know that I'll do anything for you. What do you want to do? Not Beckman. Not me. Just you."

"Chuck", Sarah said as she looked up at Chuck through her tears. "I joined the CIA to make a difference. This is important. If it were up to me I would do it. But I can't put you through that."

"Sarah", Chuck replied softly. "If it's what you really want to do, I'll get through it."

"Are you sure", Sarah whispered. "I don't expect you to."

"You have to know that the only place I wanted to be tonight", Chuck said softly. "Is cuddled with you on that couch. The hardest thing I'll ever have to do is watch you dancing. But yes. If that's what you want, I'm sure."

"I know it's hard", smiled Sarah. "But you'll get over it. You're too good of a person not to."

"It's still going to be hard", Chuck said softly. "The hard part is watching every eye on you. Knowing what they're thinking. I know because I've been there. I've had those same thoughts about you."

"Who cares what they think", Sarah said softly. "It doesn't matter what they think. Yes, men lust after me. That's true. I can't stop that. That's going to be true if I dance or if I go to the grocery store. The only way you're going to stop that is to keep me locked up in the apartment. But if I dance, we can use that lust and maybe stop some bad, bad people from doing evil things."

"Well" smiled Chuck. "I'll try. One thing for sure. If what I saw tonight is any indication, you're going to be a superstar."

"Thanks", smiled Sarah. "And I know you'll get through it because you know in your heart that you are the only man I'm ever going to be with for the rest of my life. Am I right?"

"Well" smiled Chuck. "If you're going to put it that way, then yes."

After a moment Chuck turned to Sarah. "Can I ask you a question", he asked?

"Sure", Sarah smiled.

"Have you done this before", Chuck stammered. "I mean, I'm not asking you for any details. I know that you can't tell me that. But just in general."

"I've never danced in a strip club", Sarah said sadly as she looked at the floor. "But if you're asking me if I've let men see me without many clothes for cover, then yes. I have. Many times."

Sarah looked up at Chuck. "I really hope that doesn't affect us", she whispered.

"Sarah", Chuck smiled. "I hope that, by now, you trust me enough to know the answer to that."

"I do", said Sarah as a smile crept on her lips.

Chuck stepped up to Sarah and hugged her. "I just want you to know that if you ever want to talk, I'm here", Chuck said. "No matter how awful you think it is, you can trust me. I'll understand."

"I know", smiled Sarah as she hugged him back. "It's so great. I've never had that before in my life. Now, I can't imagine not having it. I think I'm about ready to start taking you up on that."

"Anytime", smiled Chuck. "I'm not going to press you. Please just know that I'm here and that you can tell me anything."

"I do know", smiled Sarah as she pulled one of their kitchen chairs into the middle of the room.

"How about if I give you something to compare to your other four experiences", Sarah asked seductively as she pulled Chuck into the chair.

Chuck simply smiled up at her.

"Before I start", Sarah smiled. "I just to make sure that you understand the difference between tonight and what I'll be doing at the club. Right?"

"Of course", smiled Chuck. "I understand the difference. I don't have to pay you."

"No Chuck", giggled Sarah. "That's not the difference."

"I know", sighed Chuck. "Tonight is because you love me. I know that. Could we just get on with it please?"

"Good answer", smiled Sarah as she began to unbutton her blouse. "Besides. You are so going to pay me. Just not with money."

Chuck looked up at Sarah with his most dazzling grin.

"Enjoy the show."


	2. Sisters

_Just a friendly warning. If you are squeamish reading about what goes on when Ellie and Sarah bond, this might not be your story. I have to admit myself that I winced a few times while I was writing this. Ok, just kidding. Oh, by the way, Chuck and Casey go to a Strip Club but if you've gotten this far in the story, you're probably going to be ok. I still don't own Chuck._

_Sisters_

- - - -

Chuck and Sarah were walking to the car on their way to Casey's. They had agreed last night that Casey and Chuck would go to the club and work on their cover. Carina had pointed out that it made some sense for the guys to be seen there. Especially, since they were supposed to be regulars. Since the girls weren't scheduled to start dancing for a couple of days, they decided to spend a few hours there each day until then.

"Um Sarah", Chuck asked hesitantly as they approached the Porsche. "Do you think that maybe I could drive?"

"What", laughed Sarah? "Are you serious? You really want to drive my car? I'm sorry Chuck but nobody drives the Porsche except me."

"Ok", replied Chuck sadly. "I understand. But what about all that For Richer, For Poorer stuff? All that what's mine is yours stuff. Didn't you mean that?"

Sarah stood still for a long moment. Finally she sighed.

"Ok Chuck", Sarah replied begrudgingly as she tossed Chuck the keys. "You're right. I'm sorry. If you ever had any lingering doubts about how much I am crazy in love with you, this should erase them. Nobody drives the Porsche."

"Thanks", Chuck replied with a huge grin.

"Any if you expect any sex in the next month or so", Sarah warned as Chuck revved the engine. "You'll know just how careful you should be."

Sarah was very nervous driving over to Casey's. She fought the urge several times to yell as Chuck approached other cars. Finally, she had to admit to herself that Chuck was doing fine."

"You know", Chuck started. "Now that I've quit the Buy More, I'll have to turn in the Herder. Maybe we should talk about buying another car."

"I'll talk to Washington", Sarah smiled. Since the Herder had some special mods, maybe they'll give us something to take on missions. We can't be taking Casey's car. That thing screams cop car from here to Ohio."

"I like Casey's car", laughed Chuck as they pulled into Casey's apartment. "If I remember right, we were getting pretty comfortable in the back seat."

"I remember", smiled Sarah. "But we could do that in any car. I think a smaller one would even be better."

- - - -

As they entered Casey's, Carina went to great them.

"Hi", Carina said tentatively. "How did it go last night? Are you guys still fighting?"

"No", smiled Sarah. "I think we've reached an understanding. As a matter of fact I think I'd like to talk to our other partner about that. Where is he?"

"He's in the kitchen", Carina smiled. "And don't go easy on him. He has it coming."

As soon as Sarah left the room, Carina walked up to Chuck.

"Relax", Carina smiled as she saw the concern on Chuck's face. "I promise I'm not coming on to you. We just haven't been alone in a while and I wanted to thank you. I promise to keep my shirt on."

"Thank me", smiled Chuck. "Thank me for what?"

"For saving my best friend", Carina replied as she hugged Chuck.

"What do you mean", Chuck asked confused. "When did I save Sarah? It's her that saves me."

"No Chuck", sighed Carina as she squeezed him tightly. "Sarah might save you physically sometimes but it's you that saved her this time. I was so afraid for her. She was walking around alone and sad. She didn't think her life had any value. She was throwing it away taking more and more chances. Now her feet aren't touching the ground. And that's because of you. You saved her. You're really a hero."

"Well", Chuck said while smiling broadly. "I'm not really sure that's true. But believe me. If it is, then it was totally my pleasure."

"If anything" Carina smiled. "I'm starting to be worried that she might lose focus as an agent."

"That's why I'm so happy that you've joined the team", Chuck replied. "You can keep her head in the game. I don't think there is much cause for concern though. Sarah has a switch in her head. When she's in agent mode, nothing else matters."

"I hope you're right", laughed Carina. "We never got to work that much together. I'm really looking forward to it."

- - - -

Sarah marched up to Casey in the kitchen.

"I want to talk about your mission today", Sarah said coldly. "I expect you to be watching out for Chuck. I don't expect any repeat of last night."

"Good morning Sarah", Casey replied sarcastically. "It's nice to see you too."

"I'm serious", snapped Sarah. "I let last night slide but strip clubs are one area where I'm not comfortable with you giving Chuck the benefit of your vast experience."

"You let last night slide", Casey replied in a mock surprised tone. "Sarah, you could have started a campfire with your head. And we weren't even technically on a mission last night."

"Just don't forget", replied Sarah. "Your job is to protect Chuck. Not to see how much Scotch you can pour down him or how many sluts you can rub up against him."

"Don't worry", smiled Casey. "I already have that message loud and clear. My neck is still sore from sleeping on the couch."

"Good", smiled Sarah. "As long as we're on the same page."

- - - -

"What are you going to do while the guys are away", Sarah asked Carina as she walked back into the living room. "I promised to spend the afternoon with Ellie. I'm feeling bad that you are stuck here alone."

"Don't worry", laughed Carina. "I have a ton of paperwork from my last DEA assignment to catch up on."

"I'll expect a full report", Carina continued as she turned to Casey. "There's a nice warm bed in there if I like what I hear. Do we understand each other?"

"Totally", Casey smiled back. "Trust me. I've learned my lesson."

"Good luck babe", smiled Sarah as she kissed Chuck goodbye. "No Scotch today. Right?"

Chuck simply smiled. "Don't worry babe", he said. "The only fun I'm going to have today is telling Casey how we made up last night."

"Don't you dare", Sarah whispered.

"I have great news", Chuck said to Casey as Sarah was walking out the door. "Sarah says that we can take the Porsche."

"Just kidding babe", Chuck quickly added as he saw the look on Sarah's face as she turned.

- - - -

Sarah lightly knocked on the door as she opened it.

"Hi Ellie", Sarah called. "Are you here?"

"Sarah", Ellie cried as she rushed up and engulfed Sarah in a huge bear hug. "Mrs. Bartowski, welcome to the family. I'm so happy to see you, I could cry."

"Thanks", smiled Sarah while struggling to breath through the hug. "I'm happy to see you too."

"I've been looking forward to this for a long time", Ellie cried. "I finally have a sister."

"I've been looking forward to this too", smiled Sarah. "Although I have to admit that I'm scared to death."

"Why on earth would you be scared", Ellie asked as she released Sarah from her death grip.

"Not scared really", laughed Sarah. "More like intimidated. I don't intimidate easily but you sort of do it."

"Why", smiled Ellie.

"Well just look at you", smiled Sarah. "Ellie, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. You raised your brother on your own. You're a great cook. And let's not forget, putting yourself though medical school and becoming a brilliant doctor at the same time. I wouldn't be able to do any of those things. You're sort of my hero,"

"Well", smiled Ellie. "Sarah, let me tell you something. Since you saved my brother's life. Since you have made him happier than I've ever thought he could be. You're my hero."

Ellie walked into the kitchen and returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"I know that we really don't know each other that well", Ellie smiled as she poured the wine. "But we need to fix that. The best way to bond is to get sloppy drunk together. I have three bottles of this wine. We're not going to stop drinking until you can hug me without being intimidated."

Sarah smiled as she picked up her glass. "Or we pass out", she replied.

- - - -

As Chuck and Casey entered the club, Casey was giving Chuck instructions.

"The best way to get noticed as a regular", Casey said. "Is to throw a lot of money around. Trust me. In these kind of places money talks. And let me know if you flash on something. Got it?"

Chuck nodded.

"And nurse your drink", growled Casey as they ordered two beers. "We can't go home drunk. I'm not sleeping on that couch again tonight. How did it work out for you last night by the way? I've never seen Sarah that pissed. Did you have to sleep on the couch too?"

"Actually we made up", Chuck smiled. "She decided to show me her version of the lap dance. I have to say, I enjoyed her interpretation a lot more, if you know what I mean."

"This sucks", Casey muttered to himself as he shook his head.

Chuck looked at a man sitting at another table. Suddenly he flashed.

Casey noticed the flash right away. As soon as it was over he turned to Chuck.

"Well", Casey whispered. "Let's have it."

"See the man sitting at the table with the dark blue shirt", Chuck asked.

Casey nodded.

"His name is Joel Matlin", Chuck continued. "Major cocaine smuggler. Has a lot of connections to organized crime. All in all, not a real nice guy."

"Well", smiled Casey. "I guess we just found out who the supplier is. We'll tell the girls to get close to him. Nice work Bartowski."

Just then two ladies walked up.

"Would you boys be interested in a dance", one of the ladies said with a smile.

"Why else do you think we'd be here", Casey smiled back.

- - - -

Sarah and Ellie were on the second bottle of wine. They were both starting to feel pretty relaxed.

"Don't forget about tomorrow", Ellie said. "Is there anybody you want to invite to your shower that I don't know about?"

"Well", Sarah thought. "The only girls I know here are Anna and Carina. I'm sure you've already invited Anna."

"Who is Carina", Ellie asked.

"I forgot", smiled Sarah. "You don't know about Carina, do you? She's an old friend of mine from D.C. She just moved here. Chuck fixed her up with Casey and they seem to be hitting it off pretty well. I think she is staying with him."

"She is with John", Ellie asked as a flush crept into her neck.

"What's going on", Sarah smiled.

"Don't misunderstand", Ellie giggled. "But I've always had kind of a crush on John. Don't get me wrong. I love Devon to death and I would never do anything. But I have to admit. The thought has crossed my mind a time or two. That strong silent type really gets to me."

"You have the hots for John Casey", Sarah giggled. "Wow. I never thought I would hear that from you. Or anybody to tell the truth."

"Please tell me you won't say anything", Ellie sighed. "Not even to Chuck. I'd die if it got out."

"Ellie", Sarah giggled. "Anything that happens today is between us. Besides, no one would believe me anyway."

"Ok", Ellie giggled. "Your turn. Who do you secretly have the hots for?"

"It's funny" Sarah laughed. "Chuck has been keeping me so busy; I haven't had the time or energy to think about another man."

"That's sweet", Ellie laughed. "Just make sure I'm the first one you tell."

"If it ever happens, I promise", Sarah laughed. "You'll be the first. Check back with me in a couple of years."

"Ok", said Ellie. "Let's get to the good stuff. Tell me how Chuck proposed. I want details."

"Ellie", Sarah sighed. "It was the most romantic thing I've ever imagined. I was sitting right where you are now. All of a sudden Chuck starts telling me how good of a mother he thinks I'll be. Then he starts describing the little girl he sees me with. Then he knelt next to me and asked if he could be that little girl's father."

"Wow", Ellie breathed. "Who knew that little brother could be so smooth. So did you go for it right here on the couch?"

"No", giggled Sarah. "We were too afraid that you and Devon would walk in.

"But you did go for it", laughed Ellie. "Didn't you?"

"Actually", laughed Sarah. "More than once. We just went into his room."

"It's funny", Ellie smiled. "Devon proposed to me on this couch too. Maybe it's our lucky couch."

"I know", Sarah replied. "Chuck and I were watching you through the window. It looked very romantic."

"I remember Chuck coming in", Ellie said. "If you were here, why didn't you come in?"

"I thought that should be a family thing", Sarah said sadly.

"Sarah", replied Ellie. "I've thought of you as family for a long time."

"I know", smiled Sarah. "And I appreciate that. I really do. But I didn't feel like I deserved to be family. I was afraid. I had been putting Chuck through hell because I wouldn't commit. Thank goodness he hung in there."

"So", said Ellie. "When did you know?"

"I've known for a long time", replied Sarah. "I was just too scared. I never thought that anyone as wonderful as Chuck could really love me. I thought that I was in love before but I was just fooling myself."

"I'm glad you kids finally made it", smiled Ellie.

"It was all Chuck", replied Sarah. "He hung in there when I gave him every reason in the world to give up. But he didn't give up. I was looking for a reason to give up. But he never would let me."

"I knew", smiled Ellie. "I knew all the time. I could tell by the way you looked at him when you didn't think anyone was watching. I kept telling Chuck to hang in there. I'm so glad he did."

"Me too", Sarah sighed as she hugged Ellie. "He saved me Ellie. I love him so much that it scares me."

"Isn't this wine wonderful", Ellie smiled as she hugged Sarah back.

"Yup", was Sarah's reply. "And you don't have to be a doctor to prescribe it."

- - - -

Casey was right about how to get attention at a strip club. Big tipping had generated a steady stream of ladies to their table. Finally after several dances, Chuck turned to Casey.

"How much longer do we have to stay here", Chuck wined. "This is brutal. I don't think I can pretend to enjoy this much longer."

"Hang in there slugger", laughed Casey. "A few more minutes, then we can get out of here."

"How can men enjoy this", sighed Chuck. "This seems so cheap. I can't imagine anything being less sexy."

"Well Chuck", smiled Casey. "None of these men have a Sarah at home. You're the lucky one. Be sure to remember that."

Just them a lady walked up to Chuck and asked him if he wanted a dance.

"Sure", said Chuck while forcing a smile.

After the dance was over the woman leaned in and whispered into Chuck's ear. Casey could see the flush appear on Chuck's face.

"What was that", Casey asked.

"She invited me to the back room", Chuck replied. "She said that she would take care of me."

"My, my, my", smiled Casey. "Drugs and prostitution in the same visit? This has been a productive day."

"Oh my goodness", Chuck sighed. "We can't tell Sarah."

"One thing you need to learn", smiled Casey. "If you tell your wife Sarah that a hooker approached you on a mission, she may not like it. But if your partner, Agent Sarah, finds out that you withheld information about a mission from her, wow. Be prepared to die."

- - - -

"Ellie", Sarah asked. "What do you think about Chuck going back to Stanford and finishing his degree?"

"If that's what he wants to do, I think that's great", Ellie smiled. "You sound like you're not that enthusiastic."

"I would be", sighed Sarah. "But I just found out that Jill is a math professor there. Chuck is going to have to take her math class to graduate."

"And you're jealous", Ellie asked?

"Yes", Sarah sighed. "I am. Ellie, Chuck has never given me a shred of a reason to be jealous. I just know that he loved her. What do you think? Am I being silly?"

"I don't think you're being silly", replied Ellie. "It would be natural to have some feelings about your husband being with his ex. I just don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Tell me about Jill", Sarah sighed. "I mean, Chuck loved her didn't he? Is she pretty?"

"I guess you could say that he loved her", Ellie replied. "But I always felt that Jill was one of the guys more than Chuck's girlfriend. As far as being pretty, she could have been. She didn't wear makeup and was always wearing sweats."

"But Chuck was devastated when he lost her", Sarah sighed. "Wasn't he? I mean, he must have really been in love to be that crushed."

"Maybe", Ellie replied. "But actually, I think he was more devastated to lose his best friend Bryce."

"I'm just terrified of him being with her again", Sarah sighed. "What if those old feelings come back?"

"Trust me", smiled Ellie. "I was the shoulder he cried on. I was also the shoulder that he cried on when he thought that he lost you. When he lost Jill, he was sad. When he thought that he lost you, he was panicked. And while Jill might be pretty, you're gorgeous. Trust me, if you and Jill were standing next to each other, Chuck wouldn't even notice Jill was there."

"Thanks", smiled Sarah. "I'm sorry that I put you two through so much pain."

"Don't be", Ellie laughed. "I missed having him cry on my shoulder. It sort of made me feel needed again."

"I don't understand why I get so jealous", laughed Sarah. "I'm usually not a jealous person. And Chuck has never given me any reason. I just don't get it."

"It's natural", laughed Ellie. "I get jealous when I see Devon talking to another woman."

"Men are so clueless", Sarah giggled.

"Totally", Ellie agreed. "Be grateful. At least you don't have Morgan all over you."

"We'll see", Sarah laughed. "We're meeting them tonight."

- - - -

As Chuck walked into the apartment, he could hear Ellie and Sarah giggling. As he approached them, he noticed the empty wine bottles.

"Is it safe to come in", Chuck asked.

As soon as Sarah heard Chuck's voice she ran to him and threw her arms around him. The force threw Chuck backwards on the couch with Sarah landing on top of him. Sarah attached her lips to Chuck's. Chuck really had no choice but to participate in the lengthy kiss.

"I really missed you", Sarah breathed when the kiss finally broke.

"I can see", Chuck laughed as Sarah began kissing his neck. "Have a little wine, did you?"

"Wow", laughed Ellie. "I'm going to go in my room and give you two some privacy. I promise I won't be out for twenty minutes."

"What's going on", asked Chuck as he tried to get up.

"Ellie thinks that we should initiate the couch", laughed Sarah between kisses. "Since this is where you proposed. This is where Devon proposed to Ellie and they initiated it. It's become a tradition."

"How much wine did you guys drink", Chuck laughed. "As alternately tempting and disturbing as that sounds, I think we'd better pass. What would happen if Devon walked in?"

"Oh all right", Sarah pouted as she climbed off Chuck. "We'll get to it later."

Sarah hugged Ellie as they got ready to leave.

"Thank you so much", Sarah sighed. "I had the best time."

"Me too", giggled Ellie. "Next time, we'll drink tequila."

"Ok sis", Chuck said as he hugged Ellie. "Thanks for taking care of her, I guess. We'll see you tomorrow. By the way. What brand is that wine? I definitely want to buy some."

As Sarah staggered outside, she turned to Chuck.

"I think it might be better if you drove to Anna's", Sarah giggled.

"You think", Chuck laughed. "Actually Morgan called and cancelled. It seems that he and Anna are in the middle of one of their bi-weekly fights. We do need to stop by Casey's and debrief on today's mission. Do you think you're up to it?"

"Actually", giggled Sarah. "Right now, I think that I'm up for anything."

"That's what I'm afraid of", smiled Chuck.

As they entered Casey's apartment, Carina could tell right away that Sarah was much more "relaxed" then usual.

"What did you guys do", Carina laughed to Sarah.

"Oh, just girl talk", Sarah giggled.

"And we drank a little wine", Sarah whispered in Carina's ear.

"A little", Carina questioned as she handed Sarah a cup of coffee.

"Ok", laughed Sarah. "We drank a lot of wine."

"Ok", replied Carina. "Let's get this over with. What did you boys find out? One good thing, I see you are more sober than the room average. That's a good sign."

"It was pretty routine", Casey sighed. "We did find out who is supplying the cocaine. Chuck flashed on a Joel Matlin. He is a known cocaine smuggler."

Carina dropped her coffee cup to the floor. It broke into a million pieces scattering across the kitchen.

"Did you say Joel Matlin", Carina whispered as the color drained from her face.

"Yes" replied Chuck. "It was definitely Joel Matlin. Do you know him?"

Instead of replying, Carina began to shake noticeably. She collapsed on the floor sobbing.

Sarah ran to where Carina was lying in a heap and knelt beside her.

"Carina", Sarah cried. "Are you all right? Tell me what's wrong."

Carina was shaking uncontrollably. Tears were streaming down her face. She was obviously trying to say something but all that came out was an unintelligible moan.

After a couple of moments, Sarah stirred into action. Whatever buzz she had from the wine was long gone due to her concern.

"Chuck", Sarah said. "Help me get Carina onto the couch. Casey, get Washington on the phone. Let's see if they know what's going on."

Together, Chuck and Sarah picked up Carina's limp body and sat her on the couch. Sarah sat next to Carina with her arm around her shoulder. She was whispering to Carina in a vain attempt to calm her down.

Casey finally spoke. "Beckman is coming online now" Casey said. "I think that she has some information."

Just then Beckman's face appeared on the monitor. She looked very grim.

"Ok, people", Beckman started. "I just got off the phone with the DEA. There was some information in Carina's file that was sealed. She has some experience with Joel Matlin. What I'm about to tell you is extremely sensitive. Is that understood?

"Yes ma'am", Casey and Sarah replied simultaneously.

"About three years ago", Beckman started. "Carina was assigned to get close to Joel Matlin. He was suspected of being a major cocaine smuggler. Carina had spent about a month gaining his confidence. Then just before they were ready to move on him, someone tipped Matlin off that she was undercover. I think you know what that means."

"Oh my god", Sarah whispered.

"I'm afraid so", Beckman continued with tears in her eyes. "They held her for fifteen days. I'll skip the gory details. But there were twelve men that took turns with her. Then they left her for dead. She was in the hospital for six weeks. It was a miracle that she survived. It took another six months of therapy before she could go back into the field."

"With all due respect ma'am", Casey growled with tears running down his cheeks. "Why are we sitting here and not going after this prick? We know where he is."

"Calm down Major", Beckman replied. "I understand your feeling. I really do. But it's not going to be that easy. Matlin is well connected and well protected. You'd never make it in and back out again. It's too big of a risk to take with the intersect. It would be better if you just fed us intel at this point."

Casey simply stared at the monitor.

"Yes ma'am", replied Sarah.

"Keep Carina sedated", ordered Beckman. "Report back tomorrow with her condition. We'll talk again then."

"Yes ma'am", Sarah replied.

"Dismissed", replied Beckman as the screen went blank.

"This sucks", growled Casey as he walked to the door. "I'm going to kill this prick if I have to do it myself."

"Casey", Sarah cried as she stood up and ran to Casey. "Please. Think rationally. Storming in there won't accomplish anything except get you killed and tip him off."

"Save your breath", Casey growled.

"Chuck", Sarah pleaded. "Please help me talk some sense into him."

"Come on Casey", Chuck started softly. "You know that …"

Chuck's words faded as he caught sight of Carina shaking on the couch. Finally he sat down next to her and gently put his arm around her. Carina was still shaking uncontrollably and unable to speak. After a long moment she finally responded to Chuck by putting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry babe", Chuck said softly to Sarah. "I'm with Casey. We're going to get this bastard."


	3. The Compromise

_Just a friendly warning. This is still the story of going undercover in a strip club but if you've gotten this far in the story, you're probably going to be ok. I still don't own Chuck._

_The Compromise_

- - - -

Sarah was trying very hard to talk some sense into the guys.

"Come on", Sarah reasoned. "No one wants this guy to die horribly any more than I do."

Chuck nodded for Sarah to continue.

"We just have to figure out how to best do it", Sarah continued. "Walking into that club with guns blazing isn't that smart. Even if we are able to kill Matlin and get out, what have we really accomplished? We might feel better for a while."

"That might be good enough", Casey said.

Sarah looked at Casey for a moment then let out a sigh. "But let's face it", she said. "Even if our plan goes perfectly, someone will take his place before we are done filling out the paperwork. The only way to really accomplish anything is by taking out the organization. Then we can kill Matlin."

"I call dibs", said Casey.

"We'll see", countered Sarah with a wry smile.

"But we have a big problem", Casey said. "There's no way Carina can go undercover now. Even if she was up to it emotionally, Matlin will ID her right away."

"I can handle it", Sarah said quickly.

"Wait a minute", Chuck said. "Sarah, I wasn't that comfortable with this when I knew that Carina had your back. I sure as hell don't want you to do this alone."

"Chuck", said Sarah hotly. "Not now. Please. This is what I do. Let me do my job."

"What are you asking me to do", Chuck said just as hotly. "Watch what happened to Carina happen to you? We know how vicious this guy can be. We know he got tipped off before. What happens if he knows that you're undercover?"

"Chuck", Sarah said loudly. "You're just going to have to face facts. What I do is dangerous. You can't protect me all of the time."

"I understand that what you do is dangerous", Chuck snapped back. "But you can't expect me not to want to minimize the danger. What do you expect from me?"

"Stop it", said Carina as she sat on the couch with tears still streaming down her face. "Both of you." Her voice was so strained from emotion that they could barely make out what she was saying.

"Come on Sarah" Carina continued as she struggled to speak clearly. "There's no way that you're going undercover with this sadistic bastard alone. I can't imagine what could happen. I couldn't live with that."

Casey walked to where Chuck was sitting and indicated to Chuck that he would like to sit. Chuck got up and let Casey take his place. Carina buried her head in Casey's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you ok", Casey said, the concern obvious in his voice. "Ok, that was a stupid question. Sorry. What I meant was, are you back with us?"

Carina simply nodded without looking up.

"You really, really scared me", Casey continued. "I feel really helpless. This isn't my strength. I don't know what to do for you."

"You're doing it", Carina said softly.

"Ok", Casey replied just as softly. "I'm glad. But know this. That prick is never, ever going to hurt you again. He has a very short time left to live. That's a promise that you can take to the bank."

"Ok", said Carina, her voice muffled by Casey's shoulder. "Just please promise me that you won't do anything stupid. Please don't let him take you away from me. That would be too much. I couldn't bear that."

"Ok", said Casey as a smile crept onto his face. "We'll do it by the book. I promise."

Carina looked up at Casey. Her eyes were bloodshot and there was still a noticeable tremor. But there was the hint of a smile on her lips. "Good", she said. "And when it comes time to kill him, do you think I could have a shot?"

"We might be able to work that out", said Casey with a grim smile.

"If I gave you another cup of coffee", Sarah said. "Do you think you could drink it this time?"

Carina looked at Sarah and there was no question that a slight smile was there. "I'll try", she replied.

"Good", Sarah said. "Come to the table. I think I might have a plan."

The three agents and Chuck sat at the kitchen table while they decided what to do.

"There is a chance that this guy is tipped off", said Casey. "I think we have to assume that he is."

"If he is", said Sarah. "He'll be looking for two dancers. If just I go, it might fool him."

"I know him", said Carina, her voice still cracking. "He enjoys a conquest. Being a dancer won't get you close to him. That would be too easy. He sees dancers all day. He wouldn't be interested."

"How about if I get a job as a waitress", Sarah said. "He won't be looking for that."

"Let's not tell Beckman anything", Casey said. "It case there is someone in our organization tipping Matlin off.

"But how will you walk in off the street and get a job as a waitress", Chuck asked.

"You're so cute", said Sarah with a broad smile. "You're joking, right?"

"Sorry", said Chuck as he looked down at the table. "I forgot who I was talking to."

"But to get to Matlin, you're going to have to make him compete for you", said Carina. "One of the guys is going to have to go in so you can flirt with him. That will drive Matlin crazy."

"I don't want Chuck going in there", said Sarah. "So I guess that leaves Casey."

"Wait a minute", Carina said. "Do you really think that you flirting with Casey would be believable? You know better. Besides, we need Casey outside with the guns ready. It has to be Chuck."

"I really don't want Chuck going in there", said Sarah. "This guy is pure evil."

"What", said Chuck? "You think that I'd let you go in there and not be there to back you up? What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that I'd be worried for you", Sarah said. "This guy is in a whole different league than the typical creep that we deal with. You haven't been trained to handle him. You could get in some serious trouble. I'd die if something happened to you."

"I hope that you know by now", Chuck said flatly. "That I'll do whatever it takes."

"Trust me", said Carina to Sarah. "The first time Matlin lays eyes on you he is going to be consumed with getting you in the sack. If you pretend to be infatuated with Chuck here, it will drive him crazy. It should get you both in his inner circle."

"At least I won't have to pretend this time", Sarah said with a smile.

"Be prepared to work it", Chuck said, matching her smile. "I'm going to be playing hard to get."

"And I think we all remember how long you can keep up 'hard to get'", said Casey with a growl.

"Be careful", said Carina. "This guy is a major cocaine smuggler. He is going to try and get you not thinking straight. And he's going to do that by throwing a lot of coke at you. I'd better show you two how to palm a line of coke."

"Palm", Chuck asked?

"When he offers you coke", said Carina. "You need to be able to convince him that you took it when you really didn't. That's what undercover DEA agents do. It's called palming."

"Otherwise", Carina added with a smile. "You will be high as a kite. He'll have Sarah in the sack on the first day. But I guess the good news would be that Chuck wouldn't care."

"You can wear a wire", said Casey. "But we better not go with earpieces. It would be too risky. That means you'll be blind."

After a few minutes of debate they all agreed on their approach. Carina was obviously feeling much better. As Chuck and Sarah were headed out the door to go home, Sarah turned to Carina.

"Oh, I almost forgot", Sarah said with mock enthusiasm. "Carina, you're supposed to come to my bridal shower tomorrow at Ellie's."

"Man", Carina said as the small smile on her face broadened into a grin. "Just when I was starting to feel better. Then you hit me with that."

- - - -

Chuck and Sarah were silent on the ride home. Once they were in the apartment, Sarah turned to Chuck.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you", Sarah said.

"Don't worry about it", replied Chuck. "I'm sorry too. I'm just freaked out about what happened to Carina. I can't imagine that happening to you."

"I know", Sarah said sadly. "That's a female agent's worst nightmare. I can't imagine how Carina got through it. That's almost always the end of an agent's career, even if she survives."

"Will you tell me the truth", Chuck asked softly. "How close have you come to that?"

"I don't really want to talk about it", replied Sarah.

"It's not what you think", Sarah continued as she saw Chuck's look. "The reason I don't want to talk about it is that I don't want to think about it. If you're undercover you just can't be afraid. They'll see that fear and it will give you away. If I start thinking about it by telling you, it will make me less safe. And I know you don't want that."

"No", agreed Chuck. "I don't want that. Are you telling me that me being worried about you is making you less safe?"

"In a way", said Sarah.

"Don't get me wrong", Sarah added quickly as she saw the look on Chuck's face. "I love that you worry about me. I don't want that to change. You're just trying to hard to protect me. And you can't always protect me. You know, I'm pretty good at this stuff. I've been doing it for a number of years. I can take care of myself."

"I know", Chuck said, his face breaking into a full fledged grin. "But you're just to willing to take silly chances. Someone has to slow you down."

"You're right", Sarah said, her face matching Chuck's grin. "I guess we'll have to come to some sort of compromise."

Suddenly Chuck became serious.

"Compromise really doesn't work in this business", Chuck said. "Does it?"

Sarah simply looked at Chuck to continue.

"Sarah", Chuck continued. "I want you to answer something for me. But it's important that you answer honestly. Not how you think I would want you to answer. I promise that nothing you can say will change the way I feel. Can you do that?"

Sarah looked Chuck in the eye and nodded.

"We've talked about having a little girl", Chuck said. "But think about it. Having a family and being a spy probably aren't going to mix very well. Sarah, I know how much being a spy means to you. Are you going to be able to give that up?"

"In a heartbeat", Sarah said with a smile. "I want that house with the picket fence and five kids more than I can tell you. Trust me. There isn't any decision to make. As soon as get rid of this intersect thing, I'm ready."

"Really, five", Chuck said with a laugh. "Then promise me one thing. Promise me that you won't get hurt because you're worried about me being jealous. If your spy instincts tell you to take your clothes off, then do that. I'll live, I promise."

"Are you sure", Sarah asked with a smile.

"I'm sure", Chuck said. "I think you know the line I wouldn't cross. But even then if it made the difference between you being safe and not being safe, I would vote for safe. There's just no way to do your job half way."

Are you sure you'll be able to handle that", said Sarah. "The last thing I want is for you to feel bad. I'm starting to understand what being jealous feels like. It is a miserable feeling. It breaks my heart to make you miserable."

"I'll be ok", replied Chuck. "I'll still get jealous sometimes. We'll need to talk afterwards sometimes. You'll have to reassure me sometimes. But I'll get through it by looking forward to that house and our family."

"Thanks", said Sarah, her eyes shinning as she embraced Chuck. "But please understand. Whatever you see me do with another man, know in your heart that it's just an act. The only man that I'm ever going to be with for real is you. And that's forever."

"I do know that", said Chuck. "Why do you think I can be ok with this?"

"I think you'd better save your strength", Sarah said with a smile. "Chasing five kids around the house is going to be more tiring than any mission we've ever been on."

"Ok", Chuck said, trying hard not to laugh. "But do you think we could work out the specifics later? I just remembered. We need to initiate this couch."

Sarah couldn't help but let the giggle past her lips.

"But Chuck", Sarah said. "I think we're already initiated this couch. Several times, if I remember correctly."

"Not with what I have in mind", said Chuck as he quickly kissed Sarah.

"Trust me."

- - - -

Chuck and Sarah both had to turn in their id's and keys for the jobs that they were quitting. Chuck drove the Herder to the Buy More to drop it off. Sarah drove the Porsche. They agreed they would meet at the Buy More when Sarah was done with Scooter.

As soon as Chuck walked into the Buy More the gang was all over him.

"Wow", Jeff said. "You really married the wiener chick? You're our hero. Sort of like a god."

"Like a Greek god", Anna said?

"More like a geek god", Lester said.

"How could you elope", Morgan said, the disappointment obvious in his voice. "I was so looking forward to giving the toast at your wedding reception. How could you cheat me out of that?"

Well Jeff", Chuck said. "She's not the wiener chick any more. Lester, thank you. I think. And Morgan, don't worry. We'll have a reception sometime. You can give the toast. Of course, Sarah will have to approve the text first."

Just then Sarah walked into the Buy More.

"Great", said Jeff. "Now we get to kiss the bride."

"Great", said Chuck as he turned to Sarah. "Just don't go getting her too worked up. We have a lot of things to do this afternoon."

"I'll try", Sarah said as she caught Lester's eye with a sly smile. "But I can't make any promises."

Just then Lester remembered that he had some urgent work in the cage and excused himself.

"Well, do your best", Chuck said with a smile. "Anna, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Anna looked surprised. "Sure", she said as they walked away. "What's up?"

"Anna", Chuck said. "I think we've always had a good relationship."

"I guess", Anna said.

"I want to tell you something", Chuck said. "I want you to hear it from me. I know that you love Morgan but you'd never be ok with this coming from him. You know that I'll be straight with you. Right?

"Chuck", Anna said. "What is it?"

"Well" Chuck said hesitantly. "Today at Sarah's shower you're going to meet an old friend of Sarah's named Carina. She's pretty. Very pretty. I just want to let you know that Sarah fixed her and Morgan up last year and they went on a couple of dates."

"Oh", said Anna in a surprised tone.

"Please don't be jealous", Chuck said. "I totally promise you, there is nothing between them. As a matter of fact, she is with Casey now."

"She's with John Casey", Anna said, the annoyance evident in her voice.

"Yes", Chuck said. "What's wrong with that? Besides the obvious disgust, I mean."

"Well", Anna said, a small smile breaking out. "Since we're having this personal moment I guess I can tell you. I've always had kind of a crush on John. Don't worry. I know you're Morgan's best friend. I love Morgan. I really do. I would never cheat on him. There's just something about John that gets me so hot."

"Ok", said Chuck. "That would be interesting, if it wasn't so disturbing."

"Sometimes", said Anna. "I just sit and daydream about him just picking me up and"

"I think that you're getting close to telling me more than I want to know", Chuck interrupted. "And we've already passed the nauseous threshold."

"Please don't say anything", said Anna with a smile.

"Don't worry about that", Chuck said with a short laugh. "No one would believe me anyway. Just please tell me you're not going to start anything at the shower."

"I'll try", said Anna with a laugh. "But I can't make any promises."

- - - -

"You'll never believe what I just heard", Chuck said to Sarah in the car as she drove to Casey's.

"Try me", said Sarah with a smile.

"Well", said Chuck. "Guess who I just found out has the hots for Casey?"

"Oh my god", Sarah said, the shock evident in her voice. "How did you find out? Why? Did Ellie tell you?"

"Ellie", asked Chuck in a confused tone. "What are you talking about? I'm talking about Anna."

"Oh my god", Sarah said, trying to cover her mistake. "You mean Anna likes Casey?"

"What did you mean by Ellie", Chuck asked, his eyes narrowed in concern. "What are you not telling me here?"

"Please Chuck", Sarah said. "I promised Ellie I would never say anything. Please don't tell her that you know. She'll never trust me again."

"What are you saying", Chuck asked softly. "Are you telling me that my sister likes Casey?"

"Well 'like' might not be the right word", Sarah said. "She said she has a physical attraction. She doesn't even understand it herself. She might have said something about fantasies."

"Oh my god", Chuck said, putting his head in his hands. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm so sorry babe", Sarah said. "I never meant to tell you. I thought you were telling me that you already knew."

"So Anna and Ellie both have the hots for Casey", Chuck said in shocked disbelief. "Not to mention Carina. And to think, I felt sorry for his lack of social life."

"Man", Sarah said in agreement. "I never saw that coming. I have to get out more."

"Thanks for reminding me", Sarah said as she hit Chuck hard in the arm. "That's for leaving me alone with the herd while they 'kissed the bride'. Jeff tried to slip me tongue."

"Man", Chuck said with a moan as he rubbed his arm. "What else disturbing are you going to tell me today? What? Do you have the hots for Casey too?"

Sarah just smiled and turned back towards the road.

"Oh hell no", Chuck said in exasperation.

"Come on babe", said Sarah with a giggle. "I'm just teasing you."

"Well", said Chuck. "Since we're talking about disturbing things, I guess this would be as good a time as any to tell you."

"Tell me what", Sarah said.

"That Morgan wants to move in with us", Chuck said. "He asked me yesterday."

"Oh hell no", Sarah said in shock. "What did you tell him?"

"Come on babe", said Chuck with an evil smile. "Now I'm just teasing you."

"You are so going to pay for that."

- - - -


	4. The Shower

_Just a friendly warning. If you're squeamish reading about what goes on inside of a bridal shower, this may not be your story. I have to admit, I winced once or twice while I was writing this. Oh, and this is still the story of going undercover in a strip club but if you've gotten this far in the story, you're probably going to be ok. I still don't own Chuck._

_The Shower_

- - - -

As Sarah and Carina walked across the courtyard to Ellie's, Sarah sternly lectured Carina.

"Carina, please", Sarah said. "This is going to be my sister in-law for the rest of my life. I'm begging you. Please don't make things awkward."

"And why would I do that", Carina said with a mischievous grin.

"I don't know", Sarah said. "It just seems to be a tendency with you."

"Don't worry", said Carina with a smile. "It's two boring hours in suburbia. How much trouble can I get in?"

"You're making me nervous already", Sarah said with a shaky laugh. "I'll tell you what. Don't embarrass me tonight and I don't tell Casey about Cleveland. Sound fair?"

"You wouldn't dare", Carina said in a shocked whisper.

"Try me", Sarah replied sweetly.

Sarah knocked on Ellie's door as she opened it.

"Hello", she called to no one in particular.

"Sarah", Ellie said as she ran up and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Thank you for having this for me", Sarah replied. "I'd like you to meet my old friend Carina. Carina this is Ellie, Chuck's sister."

"Carina", said Ellie. "It's very nice to finally meet you. You're even prettier than Sarah said."

Sarah noticed that there were three women already there. They were friends of Ellie's from the hospital. Sarah had met all three at one time or another but had never really talked to either. In fact, she couldn't remember any of their names.

Sarah could tell that Ellie had put a significant effort into decorating the apartment. A large banner that read "Congratulations Chuck and Sarah" hung from the archway ceiling. Several heart shaped balloons of different colors with the same caption hung from various points. A single layered cake was sitting on the snack bar with the picture of Chuck and Sarah from Halloween. Also on the snack bar were a large sub sandwich, a bowl of punch, and several bowls of assorted chips.

"What can I get you two to drink", Ellie asked. "We have Sarah's favorite wine, I have a pitcher of margaritas, or, if you're chicken, there's punch."

"We said that the next time we were drinking tequila", Sarah said with a smile. "I'll have a margarita."

"Ok" said Carina. "I'm game."

As Ellie poured the drinks she introduced Carina to her friends.

Amy, Beth, and Marcie this is Carina", Ellie said. "And of course you all remember the new bride, Sarah."

After a round of "Nice to see you", Sarah and Carina joined the other ladies and began sipping their drinks. Just as they were comfortably sitting there was a knock at the door and Anna popped her head in. Naturally that caused a new round of introductions. As soon as Anna had her margarita, she looked around the room.

"So", Anna said with a wicked grin. "I hear that someone here has the hots for John Casey."

Ellie's face instantly turned beet red.

"Sarah", Ellie said with sharp whisper. "You promised that you wouldn't tell anyone."

"Ellie", said Sarah with her face equally red. "I didn't say anything. I promise."

"What are you two talking about", said Anna? "I was talking about Carina. Isn't she with John?"

"Oh my goodness", said Ellie softly to herself as all of the other ladies turned towards her.

- - - -

Chuck and Casey were sitting in the car outside of the club. Casey was giving Chuck some last minute instructions.

"I think that it is better if we split up a little", Casey said. "I don't think that it is a good idea for anyone to associate us. Pick one girl that you find attractive but is different from Sarah in some way and concentrate on her."

"Isn't that going to send the wrong impression", said Chuck with a slight whine. "Wouldn't that be telling her that I'm interested in her?"

"Yes genius", said Casey. "And that's the right impression. That's what we want to happen. Why do you think that we're here anyway?"

"But they're all different from Sarah", Chuck said. "There's no one in there that's even in Sarah's league."

"Ok genius", said Casey. "Let me explain it to you. I'll be sure to use small words. When Sarah is coming on to you tomorrow, you have to have a reason to prefer another girl. It would be hard to tell Matlin that you don't like blondes and then have the other girl that you're pretending to prefer be blonde. Get it?"

"Yes", Chuck said sadly. "I get it. It seems stupid but I get it. Thank you for your simple yet incredibly patronizing explanation. It helps. Well no it doesn't but it is annoying."

"Just make sure that you tip big", Casey said. "That's key."

"Ok", said Chuck with an even bigger whine. "But this is brutal. You'll never know how much I hate this. How long are we staying anyway?"

"Wait until you see me leave", Casey said. "Then have one last dance and meet me out here. That way we won't be seen leaving together."

Chuck entered the club a few minutes before Casey and picked a small table. He ordered a light beer and began to nurse it. Chuck looked over all of the ladies, eliminating the blonde ones. Eventually a short dark haired dancer came over and asked Chuck if he wanted a dance.

"Sure", said Chuck with a huge smile. "My name is Charles, by the way."

"Hi Charles", said the dancer as she began to unbutton her top. "My name is Angel."

- - - -

Ellie felt every eye in the room on her. Her face couldn't have been any redder. Finally she decided that there was no easy way out of this situation. She might as well face it head on.

"I'm sorry Carina", Ellie said. "I admit. I've had some fantasies about John. I'm embarrassed."

Carina decided to have some fun with Ellie.

"Really", she said. "Fantasies? What kind of fantasies? Tell me about them."

Ellie didn't know Carina well enough to tell if she was kidding or not. But, in any event, it was too late to back down now. She decided to call Carina's bluff.

"Actually", said Ellie with a smile. "The fantasies are mostly sexual. The themes and details vary. But let's just say that John always 'rises' to the occasion."

"Really", said Carina with mock innocence. "Give me an example of one."

"Oh", interrupted Anna. "I have one. John is a motorcycle cop. I've been speeding and he pulls me over. He tells me he won't give me a ticket and I'm glad. But I've been bad. I need some punishment."

"You too", said Carina in surprise. "Anybody else?"

Amy raised her hand. "I've had the cop one", she said.

"Me too", agreed Marcie.

"Wait a minute", said Sarah in shock. "Am I the only woman in this room that's never had a sexual fantasy about John Casey?"

"I don't even know who John Casey is", said Beth.

"Oh come on", said Amy. "He is the tall, broad shouldered man that came to see Chuck the last time we were over for dinner. Dark hair. Kind of brooding eyes. I'm sure you remember."

"Oh yes", said Beth. "I do remember now." She turned to Sarah "I guess you are the only one", she said.

At that the whole room erupted in laughter.

"Tell me Carina", said Anna with a whimper. "What does his chest look like?"

"Oh hell no" Sarah whispered to herself. Then a little louder she said, "If this conversation is going there, I need another drink."

- - - -

Casey was right. Big tipping was definitely the way to get attention at these places. And Chuck definitely had Angel's attention. She had hardly left Chuck's side or more precisely, his lap for the last hour.

Chuck was fairly surprised that he didn't feel more guilty about having a semi-naked woman writhe on his lap for so long. He decided that was because he had passed Sarah's test. He definitely wasn't enjoying himself.

To occupy his mind during one of their dances, Chuck began to think about why he had picked Angel. He had to admit that, before Sarah, he would have found her attractive. She was almost exactly the opposite of Sarah in every physical way. Where Sarah was tall, Angel was petite. Where Sarah was blonde with blue eyes, Angel had dark hair and brown eyes.

But the most important difference was in their eyes, more than the color. One of the things that Chuck loved about Sarah was that he could always tell exactly what she was thinking by looking at her eyes. When she was happy, her eyes could light up the room. Chuck lived for those moments. When she was pissed, her eyes could bore through you like a laser. When that happened you wanted it to be over as soon as possible. When she was sad, her eyes became pools that made you want to wrap your arms around and comfort her. When she was aroused, well that was simply the best. It was sort of like Christmas morning and the Forth of …

"Wow", Angel interrupted Chuck's thoughts as the song ended. "It looks like I'm finally getting through to you. What took you so long?"

"Sorry", Chuck said with an embarrassed smile. "It's been a long day."

Just then Chuck spotted Casey leaving the club.

"Welcome to the living", Angel said with a seductive smile. "I was beginning to worry that you didn't like me."

"Of course I like you", Chuck said with a smile. "Why do you think I would have kept you all to myself for the past hour?"

"This doesn't have to end", Angel whispered seductively. "Come with me to the back room and I'll show you what being alive is really like."

"I'd like that a lot", Chuck said with a grin. "Too bad I'm late. You're so pretty. I lost track of time looking at you. How about if I come back tomorrow?"

"Ok", Angel said sadly. "I'll be here tomorrow."

"I'll tell you what", Chuck said. "I do have time for one more dance."

- - - -

Since Sarah had never been to a bridal shower before, she really didn't know what to expect. But nothing that she had ever imagined could have prepared her for this. The shower had degraded into something more like a bachelorette party. Every female friend that she had, all in the same room, all throwing down margarita after margarita and comparing their sexual fantasies. Starring John Casey, of all people.

Carina, being the only one with any real experience with Casey, quickly became the center of attention. It was a role she was clearly relishing.

"Let me tell you what really turns John on", Carina said, almost yelling to be heard above the roar of giggling.

That got everyone's attention. The room suddenly became silent as all eyes turned towards Carina.

"Ok already", said Anna. "Give it up."

"He loves to be the macho man", Carina said with a huge laugh.

"Oh mister big strong man", she continued in a falsetto tone. "I'm a poor helpless little girl. Please help me. I'll be so, so grateful. Let me prove it to you. Please."

"Oh – my – god", said Beth. "That is the hottest thing I have ever heard."

The room exploded in laughter.

Carina continued, "And the thing that he likes best in bed is - "

"Ellie", Sarah interrupted. "Could I please get another drink?"

"Ah Sarah", Ellie said with a concerned tone. "I'm so sorry. Are we embarrassing you?"

"No", said Sarah with a smile. "I'm not embarrassed. I just don't get it. I've never had a tinge of a hint of a shred of sexual excitement from John. I'm stunned that all of you beautiful, successful ladies seem to be so taken. What am I missing?"

"I know", Ellie said with a laugh. "I can't explain it either."

"Do any of you ever have fantasies about Chuck", Sarah asked?

The room fell suddenly silent. For a moment Sarah was concerned that she had offended someone. Finally after a long moment Amy spoke.

"Chuck isn't the guy that you fantasize about spending one night with", she said softly as she looked directly into Sarah's eyes. "He's the guy that you dream about falling in love with. The one who would never hurt you. The one who grows old with you. The one who fathers your children. He's the guy that you never let go of. The guy that we're all hoping to meet someday. You don't know how lucky you are."

"I do know", said Sarah with a smile. "But thanks for reminding me. You're right; he is all of those things and more. He's only been gone for a couple of hours and I miss him."

"But come on Sarah", said Anna. "There has to be someone that you secretly have the hots for. I'm not saying that you would ever let it happen. But there has to be someone. Maybe an actor."

"You know", said Sarah. "I can honestly say that there isn't. The only man that I've even noticed is attractive is Chuck's picture of Bryce Larkin."

"And I even feel weird saying that", Sarah added quickly, looking directly at Carina. "Because he's dead."

"Ewe", said Ellie. "If you ever had met Bryce you wouldn't say that. I'm not going to bash a dead man but you wouldn't have liked Bryce. He was good looking, I'll give you that. But he's the kind of man that would pick you up in a bar, get you in bed, and then never call you again."

"Really", asked Sarah. "He sounds like the opposite of Chuck."

"The exact opposite", Ellie said in agreement.

Just then Chuck walked through the door.

"Hi ladies", he said. "Did you have a good time?"

"Oh my god", Sarah said as she ran over and hugged Chuck. "We had such a great time. I really missed you."

"Do you want something to eat", Ellie asked? "There is some of the sub sandwich left. Would you like some cake?"

While Chuck sat at the snack bar eating his sandwich, Sarah said her goodbyes. She hugged each girl and thanked her for coming.

When she got to Amy, she whispered in her ear. "Thanks for reminding me. That meant a lot to me. I'll never forget what you said. I hope that you meet your Chuck very soon."

Finally Sarah got to Ellie. "Thank you so much", she said. "Not only for the party but for everything. Mostly for giving me Chuck. I'll never let him go."

"I know", said Ellie. "I'm so happy for you. But I'm happy for me too. I got a sister out of the deal."

"I know just what you mean", Sarah said softly. "I love you Ellie."

"Wow", said Ellie with tears forming in her eyes. "I love you too. You know that. Right?"

Sarah simply nodded.

"You don't mind if the rest of us stay a while", said Ellie with a grin. "Do you? We still have some tequila to drink and some fantasies to share."

"Not at all", said Sarah with a wicked grin. "Have fun. Just make sure that you keep Carina in line. I'm going home and make my own fantasy."

Sarah walked over to Chuck who was still eating his sandwich and whispered in his ear. "If you can get me home in fifteen minutes, I promise we'll be naked before sixteen."

"Well sis", Chuck said quickly. "We gotta go. Maybe next time Sarah comes over to visit, she can leave sober."

"Maybe", Ellie called to Chuck with a laugh as they were walking out the door. "But don't count on it. Drive safe."

"Now, let's get back to our John fantasies."

- - - -

Chuck and Sarah were lying in bed next to each other on their backs trying to catch their breath.

"My goodness", he finally said. "You were a tiger. What happened at Ellie's that got you so fired up? Not that I'm complaining."

"Nothing really", she said. "It just reminded me of how lucky I am. It sounds so trite to say I love you. That doesn't even come close to how I really feel. I just don't know how to say it. So I'm going to try and show you. And show you."

"I feel the same way", he said. "I have to tell you something. I would feel guilty if I didn't. I got turned on at the club today."

"Oh", she said. "Care to tell me about it?"

"Well", he said. "I was sitting there, bored out of my mind as usual while she was dancing. So to pass the time I started thinking about you and how much I love your eyes. Well, long story short, the dancer noticed the, the, well the change. Please don't be upset."

"You're having a naked girl rub up against you for an hour", she said. "Only because I'm making you do it. And it takes thinking about me to get you turned on? Why would I be upset about that? That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

"Well", he said with a laugh. "I think that you should go spend the day with Ellie more often. At least once a week."

"Do you really think that you'd be up for that", she said playfully as she slapped his chest. "Once a week? You may not survive."

"I seem to be doing fine now", he said teasing her. "I think I could handle this once a week."

"You think that today's game is over", she asked as she began kissing his neck. As she worked her way down his chest to his stomach, she looked up into his eyes.

"That was just batting practice."


	5. Preparations

_Just a friendly warning. Much of this story takes place in a strip club. There will be adult themes including illegal drug use and prostitution. I promise that I will be as tactful as possible but you may want to consider if this is the story for you. I still don't own Chuck._

_Preparations_

- - - -

Chuck and Sarah were in the Porsche driving to Casey's. Chuck sat slumped in the passenger's seat with his eyes closed. The last thing that Chuck wanted to admit was that he was tired. But he was. Tired didn't even come close to describing how he felt. It was more like exhausted. Sarah looked at Chuck with concern.

"Babe, are you ok? You really look tired."

"I am", Chuck said without opening his eyes.

"I'm sorry", said Sarah with the beginnings of an evil grin. "I guess I sort of overworked you last night."

"Don't ever apologize for that", Chuck said as his eyes popped open with a twinkle. "It was incredible. I never dreamed, ok I dreamed. But I never really thought that would ever happen to me. Especially with someone as amazing as you."

As his smile turned into a full fledged grin, he asked, "How about you? Are you tired?"

"A little", admitted Sarah as she matched Chuck's grin. "But it was worth it. Don't you think? It was amazing for me too. I mean, be sure to let me know anytime you need to slow down. I guess I can take some cold showers or something."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about me", Chuck said with a laugh. "I think I'm prepared to keep up with you. Trust me. Cold showers suck. I've been taking them for the past year. Do you want to head back to the apartment right now and have me prove it to you?"

Chuck looked at the twinkle in Sarah's eyes. For a long moment he was worried that she might actually call his bluff. Finally she responded.

"We can't right now", she said. "We're going to be late as it is."

"Too bad", Chuck said with a sigh. "Thank goodness", he said to himself.

Once they arrived at Casey's, it was readily obvious that they weren't the only ones who had experienced a long night. Carina was still in her pajamas. It was the first time Chuck had ever seen her without makeup. She was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. Well, she had a cup of coffee in her hand anyway. It looked like she was having trouble actually getting it to her lips.

"My goodness", said Sarah with a laugh. "How long did you stay at Ellie's anyway? How much tequila did you gals drink last night?"

"First", said Carina in a loud whisper. "Would you stop shouting? My head is about ready to explode. And I'm not sure how much we drank last night. I think that Anna's still over there."

"Did you tell Casey", Sarah asked with a laugh?

"Did you tell Casey what", said a voice from behind Sarah. When she turned, she saw Casey standing directly behind her.

"Did you tell Casey what", Casey repeated his question.

"I think I'll let Carina handle this one", Sarah said with a laugh. "Maybe after she recovers a bit. Ask her what they talked about at my shower. Maybe next week sometime by the looks of things."

Carina groaned. "Do I have too", she mumbled.

"Can we just get to work", Casey said with his trademark growl. "As long as you're not going to tell me anyway."

"Oh, I'd tell you", Sarah said with a broad smile. "I'm just not sure that you would believe me. I was there and I'm not sure I believe it."

"I'll tell him", Carina said. "Just let me pick a time when I'm equipped to deal with the fallout."

"Ok", said Sarah. "I'm off to get my new waitress job. I should be back in a couple of hours or so."

As Sarah turned to leave, Chuck stopped her.

"Wait a minute", Chuck said with a whine. "I'm coming with you. There's no way you're going to that club alone."

"No Chuck", replied Sarah. "You need to stay and work with Carina. That's why we came over here in the first place. I'll be fine. I promise. Wish me luck."

"It's starting to scare me that I find myself agreeing with Chuck", said Casey, more to himself than anybody. "Sarah, there is no way you're going anywhere near that club alone. This guy is too hard core. We're going to play this by the book."

"Do you really think that's necessary", Sarah asked. "I don't see what the big deal is. He's probably not even there this early."

I'm going with you and you're wearing a wire", Casey said forcefully. I'll be monitoring you from the car. Maybe we'll get lucky and Matlin will try something that lets me shoot him today. We're just not taking any chances with this guy."

Sarah looked at Carina expectantly, hoping for support.

"Sorry Sarah", Carina said with a forced smile. "As much as I'd love to back you up, I agree with the boys. It would be reckless to take any chances. This guy is bad news."

"What's the matter", Chuck said with a grin on his face that he was unsuccessfully trying to conceal. "Are you afraid that I'll read the transcript of how you got your new waitress job?"

"I think it would be best if you didn't", Sarah said with a laugh.

"Ok", Chuck said as his face turned serious. "But can I talk to you alone for a second?"

"Sure", Sarah said with a tired sigh. As they stepped into the kitchen she turned to Chuck.

"Come on babe. You know that you don't have to be worried about me today. At most I'm just going to flirt a little. I would hope that you're past that bothering you by now."

"No", said Chuck. "That's not what I'm worried about. Are you really going to leave me here alone with Carina?"

"What's the matter", Sarah asked as her eyes narrowed. "Oh my god. Now I get it. It is all starting to make sense. You don't trust yourself to be alone with Carina? Do you? That's what I was afraid of. You find her sexy don't you? Every since she showed you her boobs?"

"Oh my god", Chuck said in a panic. "How can you say that? I'm scared to death of her."

"Come on Chuck", Sarah said with a laugh as she hugged him. "I was just teasing you. It'll be ok. I think that the days of Carina coming on to you are over."

"Man", said Chuck with a sigh as he returned Sarah's embrace. "You really had me going. You do realize that I'm going to get even? Don't you?"

"You'll try", Sarah said with a laugh. "Take your best shot. I think that you have a ways to catch up."

As soon as Sarah and Casey left, Carina turned to Chuck.

"Ok", she said with a moan. "Chuck. It's important that you learn about the drug culture. This Joel Matlin is going to be throwing all kinds of drugs at you. I don't have to remind you what an animal he is."

"You're scaring me", Chuck said with a small smile.

"Good", replied Carina. "You should be scared. If he suspects you, you're in big trouble. And Sarah right along with you."

Chuck nodded for Carina to continue.

"I'm going to have to give you a crash course on how to be a DEA agent", Carina said. "Tell me, what is your experience with cocaine?"

"Come on Carina", Chuck said while looking at the floor. "You know that I don't do drugs."

"Chuck, relax", said Carina. "I'm not trying to judge you. I'm trying to figure out how much I have to show you. A lot of people have experimented with drugs a few times. That doesn't mean they're bad people. Be honest with me here. It's ok. I won't tell Sarah, if that's what you're worried about."

"I've never used cocaine", Chuck said slowly. "I've seen other people at Stanford. I never tried it myself. I stuck with beer. But I would never try to hide something from Sarah."

"Ok", said Carina with the beginnings of a smile. "We'll have to get you some quick experience."

"Carina", Chuck replied quickly. "I don't want to snort any cocaine. That's just not me."

"Chuck", said Carina sadly. "I know that you have some trust issues with me. I have that coming. I know that I've treated you badly in the past. I'm sorry."

Chuck looked at Carina and nodded to let her know that he understood.

"But we're partners now", Carina continued. "It's important that you trust me in the same way that you trust Casey and Sarah. Do you think you can do that?"

Chuck looked directly into Carina's eyes.

"I trust you."

"Thank you", Carina said. "That means a lot to me. I promise that I won't do anything to betray that trust. Just so you know. I trust you too."

Carina got up and walked into the bedroom. When she returned she was carrying a black leather pouch. She opened the pouch on the kitchen table and took out a hypodermic syringe.

"Ok Carina", Chuck said apprehensively. "What's that for?"

"This is synthetic cocaine", Carina replied. This is medical grade so it's a lot safer than snorting power. I'm going to give you a dose that will last for a couple of hours."

"But why do I have to do this", Chuck asked? "I'm not really going to snort cocaine at the club. Right?"

"Because Chuck", Carina said with a smile. "People high on cocaine act a certain way. Matlin is an expert in seeing people on coke. If you can't act that same way, he'll pick up on it quickly and you and Sarah are in big trouble. You need to experience what it feels like. Can you trust me?"

"Ok", said Chuck "I guess."

"Just one more trust thing", said Carina, her face broadening into a wide grin. "I promise this is the last one today. But this has to be injected in to your hip. Do you think that you can pull down your pants for me?"

- - - -

Sarah and Casey were driving to the club in Casey's car. Sarah could tell that Casey looked tense. But then Casey usually looked tense. Finally, Sarah turned to him.

"Casey, are you going to be ok? Please don't start anything today. I'm just going to go in there, flirt my way into a waitress job, and come back. Ok?"

"I guess", Casey said with a growl. "I just want a shot at that Matlin so bad I can taste it."

"I know", Sarah replied. "So do I. We'll get him. But the best way to get him is to follow the plan. You know that. Please don't make me worry about you. I'm already worried about Chuck and Carina."

"Sarah", Casey growled as he stared out the windshield. "Don't you worry about me doing my job. "I was doing this job when you were in junior high school. You just worry about doing yours. And that husband of yours."

"Ok", said Sarah as she reached her hand inside of her shirt. "Good."

"What the hell is wrong with you", Casey said. "Do you have an itch somewhere?"

"Something like that", Sarah replied as she pulled out her bra and tossed it into the back seat. "Don't let me forget to put that back on before we get home."

"Maybe", Casey said with a short laugh. "And then again maybe not. I think that your husband deserves the same view that I and the rest of the general public are getting. Don't you think? Besides that, I sort of like it."

"You're kidding", Sarah replied with a laugh. "Right? Casey, I'm the only woman that either of us know that you don't have a shot with. Trust me on that."

"What does that mean", Casey asked with a puzzled look.

"It means that you have no shot in hell", Sarah replied. "Even before Chuck. What do you think it means?"

"No", said Casey. "I knew that. Believe me. I don't want a shot. But what did you mean by you're the only one?"

"I think that it's far better if Carina briefs you on that discussion", Sarah said with a smile. "Alone. When I'm not there."

- - - -

"So Chuck", Carina said. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great", Chuck said with a slight giggle. "Actually better than great. Maybe even fantastic. I came in here tired but now I think I could run a race. More than a race. Maybe even a marathon. I wonder if there's a marathon -"

"Slow down Chuck", Carina interrupted with a laugh. "That's the drug. Do you notice how you feel wired? Like you've had about a hundred cups of coffee?"

"Do I", said Chuck. "I can feel my heart beating. I can actually feel the blood flowing through my veins. It feels so good. Why didn't you tell me how good it feels? What would be the problem if we actually took some cocaine with Matlin? I mean"

"Ok Chuck", Carina interrupted again. "I know that it feels good. Why do you think so many people use it? That's the problem with it. It makes you feel so good that eventually you'll do anything to have it again."

Chuck simply looked at Carina with a silly grin.

"That's what guys like Matlin count on" she continued. "They prey on the fact that you'll do anything for it. That's how he is planning on getting Sarah in the sack. He thinks that she'll eventually do anything to get the next high. I know that you love Sarah and you think that could never change. But, trust me; you would eventually love cocaine more. And that's why it's so evil. You start off by just thinking that it's fun but it eventually becomes your life."

"I never want anything to take Sarah's place", Chuck said sadly. "I wish you hadn't given this to me."

"I'm sorry Chuck", Carina said softly. "I wish I didn't have to give it to you too. You needed to know how it feels so now you can act like that."

They were silent for several minutes. Finally Carina spoke.

"It's been a couple of hours. Are you feeling back to normal?"

"I think so", replied Chuck sadly. "At least I'm tired again. That's probably a good sign."

"That's a very good sign", Carina said with a smile. "Just remember. When you're supposed to be high around Matlin, you have to act like you're wired. Talk fast. Nothing bothers you. Can you do that?"

"I guess", Chuck said. "It's kind of how I act when I'm nervous anyway. I think that the trick will be to be convincing when I'm not supposed to be high."

"Thank you for trusting me", said Carina as she walked up to Chuck. "I can't tell you how much that means to me. Don't panic. I just want to give you a hug."

As Carina hugged Chuck, he withdrew to be able to look into her eyes.

"I want to tell you something", he said. "I know that this is hard. I can't imagine how hard. And I'm not asking you to talk about what happened. I just want you to know that if you need to talk to someone other than Casey or Sarah, I'm here. I want you to now that you can trust me."

Carina grasped Chuck very tightly and held on for a long moment. Chuck was just beginning to think that she was going to let it drop when she finally spoke.

"Please don't ever say anything about this to Casey or Sarah."

"I won't", said Chuck. "You can trust me."

"It was surreal", Carina whispered so softly that Chuck had to strain to hear her. "Even today, I think about it as if I was seeing it happen to someone else. Sort of like I was watching it on TV. Chuck, the men. There were so many of them. I tried and tried to fight but it was hopeless. And they were so vicious. Finally I stopped fighting and just laid there and took it. There was nothing else I could do. And they were laughing at me. They were taunting me. And there wasn't a thing I could do. But the worst part was the feeling that I had failed. Do you know what I mean?"

Chuck just rubbed her back to let her know that he was listening.

"I mean, you don't know what you have to go through to become an agent. How much you have to sacrifice and train. And there were so many things that I still wanted to do with my life. And I knew that I was not going to be able to do them. I gave up hope. Chuck, I actually gave up hope. That was the worst part."

"How did you make it back", Chuck whispered as he held her tight.

"I had to", Carina said softly. "Otherwise they would have won. I had to come back and let them know that they couldn't beat me. And when I pull the trigger on Joel Matlin, I'll finally be able to say, I won you bastard."

"You're the bravest person I know", Chuck said softly as he continued to rub Carina's back. "I'm so very proud of you. Thank you for trusting me."

"No Chuck", said Carina with a slight smile. "Thank you. You've made me feel a lot better. Sarah is the luckiest person I know."

Carina and Chuck were still in their embrace many minutes later when Casey and Sarah returned.

"Come on Bartowski", Casey said in mock anger. "We've only been gone for two hours and you can't keep your hands off of her?"

"Well", Chuck said with a smile. "She is pretty hot. I assume by your mood that your mission was a success?"

"I start tonight", Sarah said coldly with pretend anger. "It looks like you've started already."

"And I assume that you have a transcript for me to read", Chuck said to Casey.

"Even better", said Casey with a grin as he held up a cassette. "I have the tape. Let's go listen to it. I think that you're really, really going to enjoy it. I'll point out the good parts."

"The hell you will", said Sarah sternly, trying to change the subject and at the same time trying not to laugh. "Do you mind telling me what was going on in here when we walked in?"

"Come on babe", said Chuck with a wry smile. "Relax. Carina was just getting me high. I don't think you have anything to worry about. Well, I guess that she did pull my pants down once. But at least Carina's still wearing her bra. I'm guessing that Casey must have had the car air conditioning on high. Am I right?"

"Damn it Casey", Sarah exclaimed as she felt the flush creep up her neck. "You were supposed to remind me."


	6. The Perfect Assignment

_Just a friendly warning. Much of this story takes place in a strip club. There will be adult themes including illegal drug use and prostitution. I promise that I will be as tactful as possible but you may want to consider if this is the story for you. I still don't own Chuck._

_The Perfect Assignment_

- - - -

Chuck and Sarah were in the car driving back to their apartment. They decided that it would be a good idea to take a nap before tonight's mission. Sarah could sense that Chuck was tense. He was wordlessly staring out the passenger side window. Finally Sarah couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Babe", Sarah said. "I'm really sorry about the bra. Please don't be upset."

"Why would I be upset", Chuck asked without moving his gaze from the car window.

"Because, you know", Sarah said tentatively. "I mean I hope you're not jealous that I went to the club like that. Casey was supposed to remind me to put it back on."

"So", said Chuck, finally looking over at Sarah. "As long as I never knew about it, it wouldn't matter? Is that about right?"

"Chuck", Sarah said with a sigh. "I didn't mean it like that. Please don't be mad at me."

"Babe", said Chuck with a slight smile. "I'm just teasing you. I'm not mad. I just don't understand what you mean."

"I'm not trying to make you jealous", Sarah said slowly. "It's just that I know that you get jealous sometimes because of the things that I have to do. So I think it's better if I don't rub your face in it. That's all."

"Like today", Chuck said with a smile. "Are you going to tell me what happened at the club? Or is that one of those things that you're not going to rub my face into?"

"I'd rather not", Sarah said with a sigh as they pulled into the parking lot of their apartment.

"You do know", Chuck said as he opened the door to the apartment. "That just leaves me to imagine the worst. Was it the worst?"

"Of course not", said Sarah.

Chuck held up a cassette tape and showed it to Sarah. "You know that Casey gave me the tape", he said.

"Are you going to listen to it", Sarah asked?

"No", said Chuck as he handed the tape to Sarah. "Because you're going to tell me what happened. And I'll trust you that you're telling me everything. And you'll trust me to understand. Eventually anyway. I think that's the way people who love each other and trust each other should behave. Don't you agree?"

Chuck held out his arms to Sarah as an invitation. Sarah quickly accepted.

"Yes", Sarah said with a smile. "Of course I do. I'm sorry for not trusting you."

"Good", said Chuck with a laugh. "But talk really fast, because I'm really tired."

"It wasn't that big of a deal", Sarah said with a giggle. "I talked to the manager and asked him if I could get a job as a waitress. He spent the whole time looking at my chest and trying to talk me into becoming a dancer. He told me that I have too good of a body to be a waitress. Several times. I'm thinking that's why Casey wants you to listen to the tape. I told him that I was too shy to dance but if I could be a waitress for a while, I might consider it later. He said ok and I start tonight. Oh, and he really, really wants to sleep with me."

"Did he say that", Chuck asked? "Or are you just surmising?"

"I'm just surmising", Sarah said with a laugh. "But I'm pretty sure that I'm right."

"He's going to have to get in line", Chuck replied. "Your dance card is pretty full for the next fifty years or so. We might be able to work him in around 2060."

"Maybe", Sarah agreed. "I think he'll probably be dead by then. He didn't look that healthy. I think that he might drink too much."

"That's too bad", said Chuck. "He's going to miss an awesome night."

"Thanks", Sarah said with a giggle. "In fifty years, I might have it perfected."

"I'm thinking that it's pretty perfected right now", said Chuck with a wide grin. "You know? I don't think that I've told you that I love you today."

"No", said Sarah. "You haven't. It's actually been a couple of days."

"You've been keeping track", Chuck asked?

"All women keep track", Sarah replied.

"Oh come on", Chuck replied as they settled in on the bed. "I'm pretty sure that I told you yesterday."

"In the middle of making love doesn't count", said Sarah as they nestled in the spoon position. "You'd tell anyone that you loved them in the middle of making love."

"What", said Chuck sleepily? "Of course it counts."

"No", said Sarah with a huge yawn. "It doesn't."

"Yes it does."

Chuck would never know who won the argument as he fell asleep with Sarah in his arms. Somehow, he didn't mind.

- - - -

Casey and Carina were in the front seat of Casey's car. They were parked down the street from the club. Sarah was getting ready to begin her first shift. Chuck and Sarah were in the back seat snuggled together.

"I'm sorry", said Sarah softly. "That we had to take off our wedding rings."

"It's ok", said Chuck with a smile. "If I'm lucky, maybe that's all you'll have to take off."

"That's funny", said Sarah trying to contain her laughter without much success.

"Do you mind if we go to work", Carina said harshly as she turned to face them in the back seat. "Come on Sarah, this isn't the senior freaking prom. There is a world class animal in that club. I can't tell you all of the sick things that he would love to do to you. How about you get your freaking head in the game before you get us all freaking killed. You can suck face with your new husband when we're done."

"Sorry", said Sarah curtly as she moved over to her side of the car. "You're right. Let's go to work."

"Ok", said Casey. "Let's go over this one last time. Chuck is going to wait for about a half hour then go into the club and sit in your section. He is going to ask Angel for a few dances. Sarah, you are going to take a fancy to Chuck and start flirting with him. You're going to ice Matlin when he comes on to you. You both have wires. We'll be monitoring from out here. If you get in trouble, we'll come in with guns blazing. Any questions?"

Both Chuck and Sarah shook their heads in the negative.

As Sarah started to exit the car, Chuck reached over to kiss her goodbye.

"Sorry Chuck", said Sarah flatly. "Not now. We're working."

"I understand", said Chuck. "I'll see you inside."

As soon as Sarah left the car, Carina turned to Chuck.

"Ok Chuck", she said. "You remember what we talked about. If you get alone with Matlin, he is going to try and get you high. Just palm it like we practiced and act wired. Are you ok? I know that you can do this."

"I'm ok", said Chuck. "Well no. Actually, I'm freaked out. I had a bad experience at the senior prom."

Carina just smiled. "Didn't we all", she said.

"Don't worry", said Chuck. "I'm going to do whatever it takes. Just like always."

- - - -

As soon as Chuck entered the club, he noticed Sarah. It was amazing. Even fully clothed in a room full of half naked women, Sarah dominated the room. Chuck picked a table that was obviously in her section and sat down. He had only been sitting for a few moments when she came over.

"Hello", she said. "My name is Sarah. I'll be taking care of you tonight. What can I get you?"

"Hi Sarah", Chuck said. "I'll have a beer. Has anybody told you that you're really pretty?"

"Yes", said Sarah with a smile. "Almost everybody here has. But I can tell that you really mean it."

Chuck was well aware of Sarah's flirting style after having witnessed it many times on missions. Even though he knew that she was acting, he had a hard time concentrating when she was smiling at him.

"Why do you say that", Chuck said with a grin. "I'm sure that they all mean it. You are very pretty."

"I don't know", said Sarah as she walked away. "There's something about your eyes that's different from the rest."

"Now I understand what all those poor bastards were thinking", Chuck thought to himself with a smile.

Just as Sarah was bringing Chuck his beer, Angel walked up.

"Hi Charles", Angel said in a soft voice. "I'm glad to see you back. Do you want a dance?"

"Of course", said Chuck with a smile. "Just let me pay for my drink first."

"Oh", said Sarah with a beaming smile. "That's ok. I'll run you a tab. If you need anything just let me know, ok? Anything at all."

"Ok", said Chuck to Angel as he took a sip of his beer. "Let's get started."

Joel Matlin was sitting at a table in the corner of the club about twenty feet from where Chuck was sitting. There were four other men sitting at the same table.

As Angel began her dance with Chuck, Matlin motioned to Sarah.

Sarah could feel the men's eyes on her as she approached the table. They were not making any attempt to hide the leer on their faces.

"Would you like another round", she asked Matlin without the smile that she had flashed for Chuck.

"What I would really like", said Matlin. "Is you in the back room. On your back. How about it?"

The men at the table laughed loudly.

"Wow", said Sarah flatly. "That's really original. Does that line ever actually work?

"More than you think", replied Matlin. "I'm pretty sure that it will work with you too, eventually anyway."

"Maybe", said Sarah sarcastically. "But I wouldn't hold your breath. I'm not on the menu."

"We'll have to see about putting you on the menu then", said Matlin with a leer. "Until then, bring us another round."

- - - -

Casey and Carina were in the car monitoring Chuck's and Sarah's conversation.

"I see that Matlin is hitting on her already", said Carina with a flat smile. "How predictable is that? That guy is about as subtle as a car bomb."

"I'm really worried about Chuck", Casey said with a sigh. "I'm not sure that he can handle seeing Sarah in this environment."

"Don't worry about Chuck", Carina said. "He'll do fine."

"Why do you say that", Casey asked?

"Because he knows that he has to", replied Carina. "He knows that it is up to him to keep Sarah safe. Man does he love her. He'll do anything that is required to make sure she's safe."

You're right about that", Casey agreed. "He really does love her. I've never seen anyone have it so bad."

"The funny thing", Carina said with a smile. "Is that she loves him even more than that. I can't wait to see someone try to hurt Chuck. You won't believe what she'll become."

"I've seen her in action", Casey said.

"Trust me", Carina replied with a shake of her head. "You haven't seen anything yet."

- - - -

Sarah was at the bar getting her next order of drinks when Angel walked up.

"How's your first day going", Angel asked with a sarcastic laugh.

They had to practically shout to be heard over the noise of the club.

"Ok", said Sarah. "I guess."

"Are you sorry that you work here yet?"

"Not yet", said Sarah with a laugh. "But I'm working on it. Who's that guy that you were just with? He's really cute."

"Oh you mean Charles", Angel said flatly. "If you say so. I really don't think he is into chicks, if you know what I mean."

"Why would you say that", Sarah asked.

"Because", Angel said. "I've danced for him like a hundred times and nothing. I'm not sure why he keeps me dancing but it's obvious that he's not interested. I've offered to take him in the back a few times and all he tells me is maybe later."

"You're kidding", said Sarah. "As long as you're not getting anywhere, would you mind if I took a shot at him? He's not like all of these other guys. I don't know. He's sort of innocent or something. Whatever it is, it turns me on."

"Hey", Angel said. "Knock yourself out. I didn't think you were a pro."

"I'm not", said Sarah with a smile. "I'm an amateur. I just think he's hot. You know how it is? Some guys just get your motor running. I can't explain it."

"Whatever", replied Angel in disgust as she walked away.

Joel Matlin was watching Angel talking to Sarah. As soon as Angel walked away, he motioned her over. As soon as Angel caught Matlin's signal, she walked directly over to him as quickly as she could.

Hi Mr. Matlin", Angel said with a smile. "How are you tonight? Do you want a dance?"

"I'm great", said Matlin as he grabbed Angel and pulled her onto his lap. "Maybe in a bit. I noticed that you were talking to that new girl."

"You mean Sarah", Angel said as she leaned her head against Matlin's chest seductively. "Yes sir."

"She's really hot", Matlin said with a grin. "Isn't she? You know me with the new girls? I want her. Bad. I need your help to get in her pants. I'd like you to find out what she likes. I would make it worth your while."

"I'd do anything for you Mr. Matlin", Angel said. "You know that. But I already know what she likes. See that man over there with the dark curly hair and the green shirt? She thinks he is hot. She just told me that she wants a shot at him."

"Really", said Matlin as he kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Angel. That's why you're my favorite girl. That just earned you an invitation to my party tonight."

"Wow", said Angel as she turned and put her arms around Matlin's neck. "Really? Thank you so much Mr. Matlin. You know how much I love your parties. I really am looking forward to it."

Chuck was watching Sarah wait on tables. He couldn't help but smile at how men's heads would turn and follow her around the room. He took a long drink of his beer. And when he looked up, Joel Matlin was standing next to him.

"Hi", Matlin said. "My name is Joel. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Sure", said Chuck in a surprised voice. "Please sit down."

"My name is Charles", Chuck said as he shook Matlin's extended hand.

"It's nice to meet you Charles", said Matlin as he motioned to Sarah. "I've noticed you here a lot in the past few days so I thought I'd come over and introduce myself. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Bring us another round", Matlin said to Sarah when she arrived. "And put it on my tab."

"Sure", said Sarah as she turned and gave Chuck a Sarah smile. "Another beer, Charles?"

"That would be great", said Chuck with a smile of his own.

Matlin watched the interaction between Chuck and Sarah with interest. As soon as Sarah left to get the drinks, he turned to Chuck.

"She really likes you", he said.

"Who", asked Chuck, looking around in bewilderment?

"That waitress", replied Matlin. "Sarah, I think it is."

"Really", Chuck asked with a smile? "What makes you think so?"

Matlin looked at Chuck with a bemused look as he shook his head."

"I don't think. I know", he said. "She's so incredibly hot. Isn't she? Tell me you wouldn't fight every man in this bar for a piece of that?"

"She's ok", said Chuck without much conviction. "But I never was much for blondes. You know the one that I think is hot is Angel?"

"You're kidding", said Matlin with a laugh. "Angel? You know that she's a pro? Don't you? For two bills, she'll take you in the back and turn you inside out."

"I know", said Chuck sadly. "But I have something against paying for it. It sort of ruins it for me. But man, is she hot."

"Charles", said Matlin with a smile. "I think that we can help each other out here. You want Angel and I want Sarah. Angel is already coming to a very private party that I'm throwing tonight. I would like you to invite Sarah and be my guests."

"Oh man", said Chuck hesitantly. "I don't know."

"Trust me", said Matlin with a laugh. "This is something you won't want to miss. You'll have a good time. Who knows, maybe you'll even wind up with Angel."

"But I could never ask a girl I've never met before to a party", said Chuck nervously. "I've never been good at that sort of thing."

"Let me handle it", said Matlin with a laugh.

Just then Sarah returned with the drinks. Matlin turned to her with a grin.

"Sarah", he said. "Charles here has just agreed to come to my personal private party tonight. But he doesn't have a date. He was just telling me how beautiful he thinks you are. Would you like to come to my party as Charles's date? My parties are legendary. I promise you'll have a great time."

"Charles", said Sarah with a blush. "Is that true? You really think that I'm pretty?"

"Sure", said Chuck with a smile. "Of course I think you're pretty. Will you come?"

"Ok", said Sarah with a smile as she nodded her head. "I'd like that."

"Great", said Matlin. "Meet me back here at midnight. I'll have a limo waiting for you."

"We have a couple of hours to kill before midnight", Chuck said to Sarah. "What time do you get off?"

"I'm done in ten minutes."

"Would you like to go somewhere and talk", Chuck said with a smile. "Maybe we can get better acquainted."

"Why not", Sarah said.

"That's great", said Matlin. "I'll see you both back here at midnight."

- - - -

Chuck was the first one to return to the car.

"Nice work Chuck", said Carina. "You really had him going."

"Thanks", Chuck said with a smile. "Promise me that I can watch when you shoot him?"

"You got it", replied Carina.

Just then Sarah arrived. As soon as Sarah was in the car, Casey drove away.

"What an asshole", Sarah said with a sigh.

"I hope you're talking about Matlin", said Chuck with a wide grin.

Sarah tried unsuccessfully to keep in her laugh.

"I know that you get to shoot him", Sarah said to Carina. "But I get to kick him a couple of times first."

"Where are we going anyway", Chuck asked.

"Just for a drive", Casey growled. "We can't risk being seen here. We have two hours to plan our strategy for this party."

"Wait a second", Chuck said with a smile as he slid over to Sarah and put his arms around her neck.

Chuck kissed Sarah strongly as they drove. Sarah could feel Chuck's mouth open and attack hers vigorously. Sarah returned the kiss with equal intensity. After several moments Chuck held up one finger to stall the obviously growing impatient Casey. Their make out session lasted for several minutes. Finally Chuck broke the kiss and spoke.

"Sorry guys. I just wanted to stay in character for a few minutes", Chuck said.

"We were getting better acquainted."


	7. Some Kind of Party

_Just a friendly warning. Much of this story takes place in a strip club. There will be adult themes including illegal drug use and prostitution. I promise that I will be as tactful as possible but you may want to consider if this is the story for you. I still don't own Chuck._

_Some Kind of Party_

- - - -

Carina turned to look at Chuck and Sarah in the back seat and smiled. Even though it was quite dark she could see them really going at it. After several minutes she decided that they had been having quite enough fun.

"Do you two think we could go to work now", she said in mock exasperation. "I mean, I don't want to mess up your characters. Are you well enough acquainted yet?"

"Maybe", Chuck said with a smile without looking up.

"Well Chuck", said Carina in the same exasperated tone. "In that case, do you think that maybe you could take your hand out of Sarah's shirt? Because I'd sort of like her to be able to concentrate on what I'm saying. It would be a shame you two getting killed tonight and all."

"What's the deal", Chuck asked with a grin as he broke his embrace. "It's usually Casey that's the spoil sport. I would have thought that you, of all people, would appreciate a little second base action."

"I did", Carina replied. "For about the first ten minutes. But come on."

"I remember about five years ago in Pittsburg", said Sarah with a smile. "When I was in the front seat and looked back. You didn't have a shirt on at all. You were rounding third base and the coach was waving you home. Remember that?"

"Ok", said Carina continuing her exasperated tone. "So I was stupid. In my defense, that guy was really hot. If your friends all jumped off a bridge does that mean that you would too?"

"If I remember that night", Sarah said with a laugh. "There was more than one hot guy in that back seat."

"And if I remember", Carina replied. "You weren't wearing much"

"Ladies", Casey interrupted. "Do you think that we could postpone this episode of Battle of the Network Sluts? We do have some work to do tonight."

"Aw gee dad", Chuck said. "Just five more minutes? That's my favorite show."

"Ok", said Sarah with a sigh as she smoothed her disheveled top. "Let's go back to work."

"Ok", said Casey. "Since we have no idea where this party is we'll be tracking you via GPS. This should be Matlin's inner circle. All we want tonight is intel. Chuck, hopefully, you'll flash on something. We'll be monitoring you both from the car."

"I'm guessing that Matlin will be throwing coke around pretty freely", Carina said. "He obviously has some plan to get into Sarah's pants."

"Doesn't everyone", Chuck asked sadly.

"Probably", Carina said with a small laugh. "Sarah, I know that Chuck has you all worked up and everything. But it might be best if you could manage to not actually give it up to Matlin tonight. We want to keep him interested."

"You mean like you didn't give it up in Pittsburg", Sarah said with a smile as her eyes sparkled. "Oh yea, I forgot. Bad example."

"Ladies, ladies", said Casey, trying hard not to laugh. "Do you think that we could save all of this hostility for the bad guys?"

"I know one thing", Chuck said to Sarah with a giggle. "As soon as we get home, you're telling me this Pittsburg story. Don't even try that classified crap."

- - - -

Joel Matlin was talking to Angel in the back room of the club.

"Angel", Matlin said. "I need a big favor."

"Anything", said Angel. "Mr. Matlin, you know that I'd do anything that you asked me to."

"I know", said Matlin. "That's why you're my favorite girl. You know that I'm trying to score with that Sarah? Right? I need your help. I'm going to need you to seduce Charles tonight."

"I'll do anything", Angel said. "But I don't think it's going to work. Charles is not into me. I've already tried a bunch of times. He's never been interested."

"But that was as a pro", Matlin replied. "Trust me, I was talking to him and he thinks you are hot. He just has a problem paying for it. He must be a romantic or something. I'm going to need you to convince him that you want him for real. Can you do that for me? I'll gladly pay you your regular rate for whatever you do."

"Mr. Matlin", Angel said sadly. "You know that I could never take your money. I owe you so much already. I'm happy to do anything that you ask. When I'm done with him, he won't remember his own name."

"That's my girl", Matlin said. "I'll remember this. Now that we've settled that, since we have about fifteen minutes, I'm sort of worked up thinking about it. Maybe you can help me to relax."

"Yes sir", said Angel as she pulled off her top. "How do you like to relax specifically?"

- - - -

Matlin was waiting for Chuck and Sarah when they arrived back at the club. Angel was locked on to his arm, the very picture of the devoted girlfriend.

"Charles, Sarah", said Matlin as they walked into the club. "I'm so glad that you could make it. Let's go. Are you ready to party?"

"I think that I'm ready for anything", said Sarah as she looked directly into Chuck's eyes while flashing him a Sarah smile.

"That's the spirit", said Matlin as he led them to a limo parked in the lot just outside the club. "Sarah, I like your attitude. Remember that feeling later."

Chuck had never been in a nicer limo. Of course he hadn't been in that many limos before. He settled in the very back seat. Sarah snuggled right next to him. Matlin and Angel sat directly behind the driver facing them.

"Tell me Charles", said Matlin. "Do you like coke?"

"Actually", said Chuck. "I prefer Pepsi. How about you?"

"Good one", Matlin said with a laugh. "How about you Sarah? You'll never find better coke than you're going to have tonight."

"That sounds interesting", said Sarah with a smile. "I'm always interested in quality."

"How about it Charles" Sarah said as she turned towards Chuck and smiled seductively? "Let's do a couple of lines and see where the night takes us. I have a feeling that I know already."

"You're really in for a treat", Angel said with a smile. "Nobody has better coke. Nobody. It makes you get wild. Are you ready to get wild Charles?"

"It looks like tonight is the night for it", said Chuck as he smiled first at Sarah and then Angel.

"Great", said Matlin as he opened the door to the limo. "We're here. Let's get ready to party."

Looking directly at Sarah, Matlin continued.

"Here's to getting wild."

- - - -

Casey and Carina had an easy time tracking the limo with the GPS devices that Chuck and Sarah were wearing. The limos led them to a run down area by the docks. The limo pulled up to a gate and flashed its headlights. After a moment, the gate opened to let the limo enter the lot. Casey parked his car on the street about a block away.

"Holy crap", said Carina. "What a neighborhood. I'm glad that we're heavily armed. I don't know who has it more dangerous, Chuck and Sarah inside the party or us out here."

"Yea", Casey said. "Something is telling me that room is a lot nicer inside."

"Probably", Carina agreed. "And a lot safer."

"I'm really worried about that gate", Casey said with a sigh. "There's no way for us to get in there quickly in case it goes bad. They're sort of on their own."

"Don't worry", Carina said softly. "Sarah is in there. Chuck couldn't possibly be any safer."

- - - -

Chuck was amazed as he entered the party. In sharp contrast to the rough neighborhood outside, the inside was fabulous. They were in what could only be described as a giant rich person's family room. There were couches arraigned in square patterns in several spots. In one corner of the room was a large dance floor. In another corner was a full bar that was staffed by a tender serving drinks. Next to the bar was a full buffet. A kitchen was directly behind the buffet. On the opposite side of the room, there were several doors. There were about fifteen people in the room with more guests arriving steadily. Several of the female guests were obviously working due to their state of undress.

"Make yourself at home", said Matlin with a smile as they entered the room. Help yourself to whatever you want to eat or drink."

"In that room", Matlin continued as he motioned to the first door. "Is all the coke you could ever want. Just walk in, and help yourself."

"Let's go Charles", said Sarah as she grabbed Chuck's hand. "I can't wait to try this coke that they're raving about."

"That's the spirit", Matlin said with a laugh. "I have to play host for a few minutes. I'll catch up to you a little later and we can chat or whatever else we feel like."

Sarah pulled Chuck into the indicated room. Inside was indeed a pile of cocaine and all of the necessary accessories.

"Ok", Sarah said to him. "When we leave this room, we act wired. Are you up to it?"

"Sure", said Chuck. "I'm nervous enough that it's not that much of a stretch."

"Good", said Sarah with a smile. "Now is the part where we go sit on a couch and I try and talk you into coming home with me. I assume you'll be up for that?"

"I assume that you mean figuratively", Chuck said with a smile. "But no matter what you meant, I'm pretty sure I've got it covered. How long do I have to play hard to get?"

"I assume that you mean figuratively", Sarah said with a broad grin. "We have to stay for about an hour. We'll come back in here in about a half hour. Then I'll flirt Matlin into taking us home and inviting us back."

"Ok", said Chuck. "I guess I'm ready."

"This isn't going to be like home", Sarah said softly. "I've never turned on the trained seductress to you before. Please don't confuse the two. I would never do this to you at home. Ok?"

"I've seen it", said Chuck with a smile.

"Trust me", said Sarah with a seductive grin. "It's totally different when it's directed at you. Please don't let it confuse you."

Sarah was right. Even though Chuck knew what she was doing. Ever though Sarah had seduced him countless times. Chuck was mesmerized. The smile on her face that hung on every word that he said was totally intoxicating. The combination of Sarah being the love of his life and her expert seduction style was combining to make Chuck want her more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. Amazingly, he could tell the difference. At home, he genuinely loved Sarah and wanted to make her happy. Tonight he recognized what he was feeling was pure lust. He wanted to take Sarah and possess her. The feeling was definitely starting to become so intense as to be unpleasant. After a few moments he looked around the room, determined to break her spell. As his eyes met those of a man across the room, the flash hit.

Sarah naturally recognized that Chuck had flashed. She simply smiled and kissed him softly.

"Charles", Sarah said as she stood up and grabbed Chuck's hand. "I think that it's time for another line."

As soon as they were safely in the coke room, Sarah turned to Chuck.

"Who did you flash on?"

"Max Andrews. He is an agent with the customs department."

"That must be how Matlin is getting his cocaine into the country", said Sarah. It's an inside job. He has a customs agent on his payroll."

"Nice work", Sarah continued. "Let's go back and sit for a few minutes. Then we can get out of here."

"Please don't play seductress with me any more tonight", Chuck said softly. "I can't tell you how much I hate the way it makes me feel. I'm ashamed of how it makes me feel."

"I know Chuck", said Sarah sadly. "I'm so sorry to hit you with this. We should have practiced this before. I just never wanted to do it. Let's talk about it at home. Ok? Please don't worry. The fact that you're ashamed is why you're the love of my life. Nothing could ever change that."

"At least now", Chuck said with a sigh. "I understand how all those marks feel. I used to hate them. Well, I still hate them. But now, I feel a little sorry for them."

"I know" said Sarah. "We'll talk about it as soon as we get home. I promise that I'll make you feel better about it. It's time to suck it up right now though. Are you up to it?"

"As long as you are next to me", Chuck said with a smile. "I'm pretty sure that I'm up to anything."

"Forever", was Sarah's single word reply.

As soon as Chuck sat back down on the couch, Sarah sat on his lap.

"It's time to sell it", she whispered as she kissed him passionately.

Chuck returned the kiss tentatively.

"Pretend we're home", Sarah whispered to him. "Let your hands go wherever they want. Sell to these people that you want me right now."

Although normally Chuck was shy about PDA, he quickly warmed into the part. Rubbing her back as they kissed, Chuck was becoming very aroused. About half way through the make out session, Chuck's hands wandered to Sarah's front. After a couple of moments Matlin and Angel walked up.

"Charles", said Matlin with a laugh. "Sarah. I'd ask you if you were having a good time but it's pretty obvious that you are."

"We really are", Sarah said with a beaming smile. "Thank you so much for inviting us. Mr. Matlin, I'm so impressed. Do you think I could have a word with you in private for a second?"

"Of course", said Matlin and he extended his hand to Sarah to help her up.

As they walked away, Matlin motioned towards Chuck to Angel with his eyes. Angel slightly nodded to tell him that she had received the message. As soon as Matlin and Sarah were out of earshot, Sarah turned and grabbed his other hand.

"Mr. Matlin", Sarah said.

"Please", Matlin, said. "Call me Joel."

"Ok Joel", Sarah said as she flashed her Sarah smile. "First let me apologize for being so rude at the club today. I was totally out of line."

"Ok", said Matlin. "No problem. I think that I know how you can make it up to me."

"Ok", said Sarah. "And I want to thank you for your hospitality tonight. That is, by far, the best coke I've ever had. It's amazing."

"You're totally welcome", Matlin said with a grin.

"I hope that you don't think that I'm being rude", Sarah continued. "But I really want to take Charles home. We're really starting to hit it off, if you know what I mean. But I really hope that next time we get together, you and I can get better acquainted."

"I'd like that very much", Matlin said as he put his arm around Sarah and let his hand slip to her hip. "How about you bring Charles back tomorrow night?"

"You're having another party tomorrow", Sarah asked.

"We do this almost every night", Matlin said with a smile as he rubbed Sarah's hip suggestively. "I'm still looking forward to seeing you on your back."

"Well", said Sarah with a grin. "Enough coke tomorrow and that just might happen. You wouldn't mind if whatever we did, that it was out of Charles's sight do you? I have a good feeling about him and I don't want to ruin it."

"Don't worry", said Matlin with a smile. "I'll keep Charles occupied. He won't even realize you're gone."

"Until tomorrow then", said Sarah with a smile.

"Until tomorrow", Matlin repeated. "Just tell the limo driver to take you back to the club or wherever. Tomorrow, just meet me at the club at midnight. Just like tonight."

"This coke is really making me wild", said Sarah with a grin. "Do you like to get wild, Joel?"

"You know it", said Matlin.

"I'm really looking forward to tomorrow", said Sarah.

"Trust me", said Matlin. "Not half as much as I am."

As soon as Matlin and Sarah left the couch, Angel took Sarah's place on Chuck's lap.

"Are you trying to make me jealous", Angel asked?

"Jealous", asked Chuck? "I thought you were working?"

"Come on Charles", said Angel as she kissed Chuck lightly. "I may be a pro but I'm also a woman."

"You sure are", Chuck said with a smile.

"People always think that a pro can't have genuine feelings", said Angel sadly. "I do have feelings. And right now I'm feeling something for you. I didn't like seeing you making out with that Sarah bitch. I bet that I'm a much better kisser than she is. Do you think we could go in the back and talk or something? I'd love to be able to prove it to you. Who knows where it might lead? I really do like you. I bet I could do things that she's never dreamt of."

"Angel", said Chuck. "I can't tell you how hot I think that you are. I'd really love to go in the back with you. But I already promised Sarah I would go home with her. We are just leaving. Next time we're together, we'll hook up. I promise."

"Ok", said Angel sadly as she stood to her feet. "But remember, you promised."

Just then Sarah walked up and extended her hand.

"Are you ready to go Charles", she said.

"Absolutely", replied Chuck as he grabbed her extended hand in his.

Just as they were heading for the door Chuck locked eyes on a man just entering the party. Sarah could see the flash happen in his face.

"Who this time", Sarah whispered?

"John Marsh", said Chuck. "He's a deputy chief of police."

"Has he seen me", Sarah whispered in an alarmed tone as she quickly looked around the room."

"No", Chuck replied. "He just walked in the room. He is facing the other way."

"Don't let him see me", whispered Sarah urgently. "I know him. He would recognize me."


	8. Justice Delivered

_Just a friendly warning. Much of this story takes place in a strip club. There will be adult themes including illegal drug use and prostitution. I promise that I will be as tactful as possible but you may want to consider if this is the story for you. I still don't own Chuck._

_P.S. A very special thanks to my friend Pancakes for teaching me how to spell Pittsburgh, lol. _

_Justice Delivered_

- - - -

Team Chuck was in Chuck and Sarah's apartment after the party.

"Sarah", said Casey. "How do you know John Marsh?"

"He was the L.A. Police department liaison with the CIA", Sarah said. "I've briefed him a couple of times on upcoming missions, intelligence on threats, things like that."

"Then why in the hell was he at that party", Casey asked?

"Because", said Chuck with sudden inspiration. "He's dirty."

"Why would you say that", asked Carina.

"Think about it", Chuck said. "Joel Matlin magically knows whenever the DOD has someone undercover targeting him. This liaison guy shows up at his party. I'll bet he knows every time someone is under cover in his jurisdiction. Doesn't he?"

"Of course", said Sarah pointedly. "The L.A. Police Department gets a daily briefing on where undercover agents are assigned so that they can broadcast an undercover on scene warning in case they get a call. Marsh is the one who gets that information."

"So", said Casey with a growl. "Marsh is the one who tipped off Matlin that Carina was undercover."

"It sure as hell looks that way", Carina said.

"Ok", said Casey. "But we have some serious problems. Sarah is our ticket into that party. But if Marsh ID's her we're in big trouble. How are we going to keep him away from her?"

"I know", said Carina with a sudden smile. "Trust me. I know exactly what to do. I just got the idea remembering our previous discussion about that night in Pittsburgh. We're going to do the same thing."

"I'm not sure that Casey is going to be wild about that", Sarah said with a wry smile.

"Well", replied Carina with a broad grin. "Maybe not exactly the same thing."

"I don't know", said Sarah her face growing serious. "Carina, that's pretty dangerous. Are you sure that you're up for that given your history with this bunch?"

"How long have you been a spy", Carina laughed. "You're talking to me about dangerous? Besides, I want these guys, in a totally different way."

"Come on", said Casey with a growl. "Someone care to tell me what the hell happened in Pittsburgh?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth", added Chuck.

"Besides", said Casey. "Carina making some mark's permanent memory list, of course."

"Ok", said Sarah with a laugh. "I'll tell the story. But Chuck, right up front, I'm sorry. You're not going to like it. It was Carina's and my first assignment after training. We were assigned to keep two marks from going to a meeting. Well things got, as they say, a little out of hand."

"You're right", Chuck said with a laugh. "I don't like it. But since I don't know the details and I'm sure that you're not going to tell me, I guess I'll live."

"Sounds pretty unprofessional to me", Casey said with a low growl.

"It was", said Carina turning suddenly serious. "I'm sorry. That won't happen again."

"It's late", replied Casey, his voice a little softer. "Let's get out of here. We'll be back tomorrow about ten. We'll finalize our plan then.

As Casey and Carina left, Sarah put her arms around Chuck and kissed him very tenderly.

As soon as the kiss broke, Chuck said, "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

"No reason", said Sarah. "I just missed you."

"You missed me", Chuck said with a huge smile. "We've been making out all night."

"I know", said Sarah with a sigh. "But that was working. Tonight, you've been with Sarah the slut and Sarah the seductress spy. I just wanted you to be able to spend some time with Sarah, your devoted wife, who loves you more than anything in the world."

With that, Sarah kissed Chuck again. This time with more passion. As soon as the kiss broke, Chuck smiled.

"That's my favorite Sarah."

- - - -

Chuck and Sarah were waiting at the apartment for Casey and Carina to pick them up.

"Let's talk about tonight", Sarah said to Chuck. "You're going to be alone with Angel for quite a while."

"Yup", said Chuck with no enthusiasm. "And I suppose that means that you will be alone with Matlin."

"I guess", said Sarah, looking at the floor. "But don't worry. I promise that he won't be having any fun. You, on the other hand, have to convince Angel that you're interested. If you know what I mean."

"How am I supposed to do that", Chuck said with a distinct whine. "I don't have an on / off switch you know?"

"I know that you don't have an off switch", replied Sarah with a smile. "I'm not sure about the on switch. It seems to be stuck."

"Ok", said Chuck with a grin. "Here is where I could really use some of that super spy agent advice that you're always bragging about."

"You want my advice", Sarah asked as she stepped in to face Chuck. As she hugged him close, she whispered, "Think of something sexy. I'm sure you could think of something."

"Well I guess there was that one time with Jill that", Chuck said, his voice trailing off as he saw the look on Sarah's face.

"Babe", said Chuck in a panic. "I was totally kidding. You know that right? I'm so sorry."

"It's ok", said Sarah sadly after a long moment. "I know that you were kidding."

"I'm so sorry", said Chuck. "I was just trying to be funny. I didn't think it would hurt you. You know that I'd never intentionally hurt you?"

"Really", said Sarah sadly. "It's ok. Please don't ever do it again though. Ok?"

"Never" said Chuck as he squeezed Sarah tightly. "Now I feel horrible."

"So", said Sarah with a smile, obviously trying to change the subject. "What are you going to think about?"

"That's easy", said Chuck. "I'm going to think about the first night in Vegas, standing in front of the fountains at Bellagio."

"I get it", said Sarah still smiling. "Because I told you that I would do anything that you wanted?"

"No", said Chuck softly. "Don't get me wrong. That was very nice. But I'm going to think about how jealous you got over Jill. That was the moment that I totally knew in the core of my being that we were forever. How about you? What would you think about?"

"The same exact moment", said Sarah with a grin. "For the very same reason."

- - - -

To Chuck's surprise, Casey and Carina picked them up in a black limo. Casey was dressed as a driver. Carina was already in the back.

"Here", Carina said as she handed Chuck and Sarah earpieces. "You can't wear them until Matlin is gone Chuck. When he leaves with Sarah, go to the bathroom and put it in. After that we can talk you through whatever happens."

"Ok", said Chuck with a surprised look. "But what's up with the limo?"

"You'll see", said Carina with a devilish smile. "It's going down tonight."

"Ok", said Chuck with a smile. "But Casey, I hope you're not expecting a big tip. I didn't bring much cash. Maybe after we're done here, you can cruise the airport for a while."

"Keep talking moron", said Casey with a growl. "Just remember. It's not my wife who is going to seduce the scum of the earth tonight. Just imagine the STD's that he's managed to accumulate."

"Don't worry Chuck", Sarah said softly as she saw the look on Chuck's face. "He's just joking with you."

- - - -

Matlin was waiting outside the limo when Chuck and Sarah walked up. Angel was already sitting inside.

"Charles, Sarah", said Matlin with his eyes only on Sarah. "Are we ready to party?"

"Wow Angel", said Chuck as he entered the limo. "You look very nice tonight. Is that a new dress?"

"Thanks", said Angel with a smile. "Yes it is. I've decided that I'm not working tonight."

"And Sarah", said Matlin. "You look simply delicious."

"Why thank you", said Sarah as she licked her lips suggestively. "You too."

As soon as they arrived at the party, Matlin excused himself for a few minutes as he made the rounds greeting the other guests with Angel on his arm. Sarah practically dragged Chuck to the Coke room.

"Come on Charles", she said excitedly. "I've been looking forward to this all day."

"As soon as they were alone in the room, she turned to Chuck with a smile. "Is that a new dress", she mocked.

"What about you", Chuck said with an equal smile. "Did you forget your chap stick?"

- - - -

After Chuck and Sarah were safely in the party, Casey pulled his limo up to the gate and flashed the lights. Sure enough, the gate quickly opened. Casey parked the limo in the lot. As soon as they were parked, Carina spoke.

"Will you hold this for me", Carina said as she handed Casey something from the back. I'll need it back in a few minutes."

Casey dropped it in horror when he realized that it was Carina's bra.

"Why would you do that to me at this particular time", Casey growled.

"Oh lighten up", Carina replied with a laugh. "I just wanted to see the look on your face."

After waiting for a few minutes, they sighted John Marsh as he exited another limo and walked towards the door. Carina quickly left the car and ran up to him.

"Oh Mr. Marsh", Carina called. "I have a message from Mr. Matlin."

"Hi", continued Carina breathlessly as Marsh turned towards her. "My name is Carina. Mr. Matlin wanted to thank you for the fine job that you did last week. He wanted to reward you. I'm that reward. If you will come with me, I think that I can give you a night that you'll never forget. Would you like that?"

"Sure Carina", said Marsh. "Let's go."

- - - -

Chuck and Sarah were sitting on their same couch in much their same make out position as last night when Matlin and Angel approached.

"Sarah", Matlin said. "Angel tells me that Charles promised her that he would take some time to get to know her better tonight. Would you mind if you and I left them alone to talk for a while?"

"I think that's a great idea". Sarah replied with a seductive smile. "Let me and Charles do another line real quick and we'll meet you two right here. Does that sound ok?"

"Sure", Matlin said with a leer. "But please hurry. Angel is really anxious to start her talk."

As soon as Chuck and Sarah were in the coke room, Sarah put in her ear piece and indicated for Chuck to do the same.

"Testing", Sarah said. "Casey, do you read?"

"Loud and clear", was Casey's reply.

"What is our status", Sarah said.

"Right on plan", Casey replied. "We have secured Marsh. Carina is in the back right now giving him a night that he'll never forget. I'm pretty sure that being tied and gagged with Carina kicking him in the crotch over and over is not what he had in mind. But, oh well."

"Great", said Sarah. "Expect me in five."

"Roger that", replied Casey. "We'll be ready."

"Ok Chuck", said Sarah as she removed her earpiece. "You can keep yours in now. It's show time."

"Someday", Chuck said with a smile. "You're seriously going to have to explain that to me."

- - - -

Carina was in the back of the limo with Marsh. As Casey described, his hands were securely tied behind his back. A gag was firmly in place. Carina stepped up to Marsh and kicked him solidly in the groin.

"Let me tell you a little story", Carina said sweetly as she kicked him again. "Once upon a time, I was a young undercover DEA agent. My assignment was to get close to Joel Matlin. I thought that I was doing real well. I had him thinking that I was his devoted girl friend. Sure, I had to do some fairly distasteful things but I was young and gung ho. I thought it was worth it."

"Then", continued Carina as she kicked him again. "You used your DOD connections to tip Matlin off. Well, that didn't work out very well for me. As a matter of fact, it was downright bad. I got passed back and forth between ten men for fifteen days and left for dead. It was quite unpleasant. It actually messed me up for quite a while."

"So", continued Carina as she kicked him yet again. "I think you can understand that I'm not to happy with you. As a matter of fact, you have one slim chance to survive tonight. I'm going to come back here in about an hour and you're going to tell me everything, and I mean everything that you know about this operation. Do we understand each other?"

- - - -

When Chuck and Sarah exited the room, Angel stepped up to Chuck and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Charles", she said softly as she extended her hand. "Let's go someplace where we can talk in private. Would you like that?"

"Sure", Chuck replied with a smile as he took Angel's hand. "That sounds like fun."

"We'll be back in a couple of hours", Angel said over her shoulder to Sarah with a smile as she led Chuck away. "I'm sure you can find something to keep you occupied."

Angel led Chuck into one of the private rooms. It actually was very nicely furnished. There was a plasma television hanging on the wall. Facing the T.V. was a love seat. A king sized bed was on the other side. Angel closed the door and locked it.

"I want to make sure that nobody interrupts our chat", she explained with a grin.

"Come and sit down", Angel said softly as she pulled Chuck into the love seat. She then straddled Chuck on her knees facing him. She put her arms around Chuck and kissed him passionately. After a few moments, she pulled back.

"I told you that I was a better kisser than that bitch", she whispered with a coy smile. "I bet I'm better at a lot of things."

- - - -

As soon as Chuck and Angel left, Matlin turned to Sarah with a leer.

"Well Sarah", he said. "It looks like it's just you and me for a while. What do you think that we should do for a couple of hours? I have a private room just for us."

"I feel so wild", said Sarah with a giggle as she grabbed Matlin's hand. "I've always had a fantasy about getting totally wild in a limo while we're driving. Do you think you could help me with that? I'd be oh so appreciative."

"Well", Matlin said with a laugh. "This is a side of you that I haven't seen before. I like it."

"I'm glad", said Sarah in a low seductive voice. "I want to make it up to you for being rude yesterday and for your wonderful hospitality. If you come outside with me to the limo, I promise you a night that you'll never forget."

Sarah led Matlin wordlessly to the limo as they got in she instructed the driver to take them for a ride. As the limo passed out of the gates, Sarah turned to Matlin.

"Joel", Sarah said in a throaty whisper. "I'm so hot right now. Let me fully describe my fantasy."

Matlin simple nodded for Sarah to continue.

"First", Sarah said holding up a pair of handcuffs. "I tie you up. Then I'll do a little strip for you. Then, when you're all worked up, I'll show you some special skills that I have developed. I'm too embarrassed to say it out loud but I'm sure that you'll be more than satisfied. Does that sound like fun?"

Matlin nodded as he turned and put his hands behind his back so that Sarah could apply the cuffs. As soon as Sarah had Matlin secured, she lowered the window to the driver's position. Carina turned to face Matlin who had a shocked expression on his face.

"Hi Joel", she said. "Remember me?"

- - - -

Angel kissed Chuck again, this time even more passionately. After a minute he broke off the kiss.

"Wait a minute", Chuck said. "I thought that we were going to get to know each other."

"What's the problem", said Angel. "This is how I get to know people. Charles, I can feel that you want this. Don't you?"

"Sure", said Chuck. "But can't we talk first?"

"Why waste time doing that", Angel said with a smile.

"Angel", said Chuck. Are you working now or is this real?"

"It's real", Angel said looking at the floor. "Why would you ask that? Are you trying to hurt my feelings?"

"Of course not", replied Chuck. "It's just that real people talk first, and then have sex. Pros just have sex. If you want something real with me, you have to talk to me first. Otherwise, you're just working."

"Ok Charles", said Angel. "We can talk. What do you want to talk about?"

- - - -

Carina parked the car and came around to the back. Matlin attempted to call for help.

"Guys", he said into his chest. "Help me, I've been kidnapped."

"Relax Joel", said Sarah with a smile. "We knew that you're wearing a wire and that your bodyguards monitor you constantly. Too bad that you're totally out of range. Since your bodyguards think that you're off getting laid, I doubt that they will come looking for you anytime soon."

"What do you want", asked Matlin hesitantly.

"We want some information", said Sarah as she injected the contents of a hypodermic needle into Matlin's arm.

"What is that", said Matlin with a sneer. "If you bitches think I'm going to break because of some sodium pentothal, you're sadly mistaken."

"Actually Joel", said Carina with a smile. "This is a tad different. Back in the sixties, at the height of the cold war, the CIA developed this little drug. It's a derivative of arsenic. It's quite fatal. Not only that, this particular drug works by attacking the nervous system. It's quite excruciating. In about five minutes your nerves are going to start to die. As they die, they're going to be telling your brain all about it. It's going to be like nothing you ever felt. Now, if you were to tell us what we want to know, I might give you the antidote."

"Fuck you", yelled Matlin. The look on his face told that he was starting to feel the effects of the drug.

"Your call Joel" said Sarah with a smile. "As long as we have a couple of minutes here, you said you wanted to see me in the back on my back."

Sarah went to back seat and lay down on her back.

"Well Joel", Sarah said softly. "Did it meet your expectations?"

- - - -

"Ok", said Chuck with a smile. "I'll start. Is Angel your real name?"

"No", said Angel with a smile as she climbed off of Chuck and sat beside him. "My real name is Amy. But I've been Angel for a few years now. Nobody knows me as Amy any more."

"So Amy", said Chuck. "I'm not judging you. I'm just curious. Why are you in this business?

"It's all I know how to do", said Angel sadly. "The money's great. And it's where the coke is."

"I'm sure you could do something else", Chuck said softly. "You seem very bright."

"Come on Charles", Angel said a little harshly. "What is a high school dropout going to do that would pay the kind of money that I would need to keep up my coke habit? You guys crack me up. You think that it's so easy."

Just then Chuck heard Casey over his earpiece, "Ok kid. It's time to get out of there. Meet me in the car."

"You know Amy", said Chuck. "You could stop using so much coke?"

"No Charles", replied Angel with tears starting to form in her eyes. "No I couldn't."

"I'm sorry", said Chuck. "I didn't want to make you feel bad. Are you still wanting to go to bed?"

"Sure", Angel said. "Anything that you want."

"Ok", said Chuck. "I'll tell you what. I have to go to the bathroom. Why don't you get in bed and I'll be right back. Would that work?"

"Yes", said Angel softly.

"Good", said Chuck softly as he hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be right back."

- - - -

"Come on", said Matlin in obvious pain. "Please help me."

"This has only started", said Carina. "It's going to get ten times worst. Are you ready to answer some questions?"

"Yes" said Matlin panting for breath.

"How are you getting the cocaine into the country", Sarah asked.

"It's shipped inside boxes made to look like video games", Matlin replied. "We have a custom's agent, Max Andrews, who makes sure that they don't get inspected."

"Does anybody else in customs know about this", Sarah asked?

"No", replied Matlin.

"When is your next shipment", asked Sarah?

"On Thursday", replied Matlin while grimacing in pain.

"How are you getting tipped off that you're being targeted", asked Sarah?

"I have a contact with the police who knows whenever somebody undercover is assigned", replied Matlin.

"And what is this contact's name", asked Sarah?

"John Marsh", replied Matlin, starting to struggle to speak.

"Anybody else", asked Sarah?

"No", cried Matlin. "Come on. I've answered all of your questions. Please give me the antidote. I'm really hurting. I can't stand this any more."

"About that", said Carina as she and Sarah opened the door and left the limo. "We were lying about there being an antidote."

As Carina closed the door, she said loudly, "I won you bastard."

"No" Matlin screamed as they walked away. "Please. Please help me."

When Casey and Chuck drove up, Carina was sobbing in Sarah's arms. Chuck and Casey got out of the car and walked up to them. Carina wrapped her arms around Chuck.

"I'm so proud of you", Chuck whispered to Carina as they embraced. "You won"

"No Chuck", Carina smiled through her tears. "We won."

"How are you doing", said Casey with a smile as Carina fell into his arms. "I've been sort of worried about you."

"Take me home", said Carina with a twinkle in her eye. "And I'll show you how I'm doing. I'll show you until you're tired of asking."

"Are you sure that you don't want Chuck to drive", Sarah said with a giggle. "I'll ride up front and you guys can have the back seat. You're an expert at back seats. I mean we do have to drop Marsh off but then again having an extra guy has never bothered you before."

"Oh shit", Casey muttered. "Not this again."

- - - -

The debriefing couldn't have gone any better. Beckman was ecstatic.

"Great job", she said loudly. "You've managed to destroy a major cocaine operation. We picked up Max Andrews. He and Marsh are singing like a choir. We raided the warehouse where the party was being held and we found about twenty million dollars worth of cocaine. We are meeting the new shipment Thursday and expect to be able to seize several hundred millions of dollars worth of cocaine. That should put a major dent into organized crime's finances for a while. Well done".

"Thank you ma'am", said Casey.

"And Sarah", said Beckman. "If you could possibly keep that husband of yours from flashing on some bad guy for any length of time, feel free to take a couple of days off. You've earned them."

"Don't worry ma'am", said Sarah with a grin. "I don't intend to let him out of the apartment for two days. He'll be quite occupied. Then, he'll probably be too weak to flash for a couple of more days."

"Ok", said Beckman with a smile. "Just don't kill him. We need him."

"Yes ma'am", said Sarah. "I'll be careful."

"Good" said Beckman. "Dismissed."

"I don't know", said Chuck with a yawn as soon as the screen went blank. "I'm pretty tired. Do you think we could postpone this marathon for a day or so?"

"Really", said Sarah with disappointment obvious in her voice. "If that is what you really want, I guess so."

"Come on babe", said Chuck with a laugh. "I'm totally teasing you. Just like you've been teasing me for the past couple of days. As the fight guy says, let's get ready to rumble."

"Thank god", Sarah replied with a smile. "You are so going to pay for that."

- The End -

Sarah was jolted awake by her cell phone ringing. Chuck was still sound asleep. She could tell by the caller id that it was Director Graham.

"Sarah Bartowski, secure", she answered.

"Yes sir. I'm alone", she said as she walked out of the bedroom and closed the door.

"Yes sir. Of course I remember."

"Yes sir. I understand how important it is. But you seriously can't expect me to ask Chuck to agree to that. It would kill him.

"Yes sir. I understand how vital it is. I'll ask him, ok sir? But if he says no then I can't do it."

"Yes sir. I'll let you know today."

- The Beginning -


End file.
